Lucha Interna
by KhenyaPlisetsky
Summary: "Solo hazlo,¿No se supone que eso debes hacer?,suelta tus instintos,liberalos...dejame ayudarte.Puede que de pequeña hayas logrado evitarme,pero nada es para siempre...de alguna manera u otra en cada corazon siempre habra un poco de oscuridad, y créeme Tigresa...tu no eres la excepción" eso escuchaba en su mente. "Solo tienes que controlarte" le decían."Éso no funcionará" pensaba.
1. Charla Nocturna

CAPITULO 1: CHARLA NOCTURNA

Siglos atrás, en un valle más lejano que la mismísima ciudad de Gongmen, comenzaron a ocurrir cosas extrañas, este pueblo siempre fue muy feliz, pero, por las noches, aparecía "ella", conocida por ser la mejor asesina de China, tal vez la mejor del mundo, tenía mucha fama por todas partes, conocida principalmente por atacar solo a los machos "¿Por qué?", se preguntaban todos, nadie lo sabía. El rey estaba desesperado, tenía que calmar a su pueblo y ya habían muerto poco más de la mitad de sus guardias, pero una pequeña cachorrita llego, era la primogénita de su "querida" hija de 26 años de edad, ella además de ser la princesa, era conocida por su extrema belleza y fuerza. Era muy amada por todos los habitantes. Pero "Garra Sangrienta" seguía atacando a los habitantes del valle, y un día, el rey encontró a su hija desmayada en su habitación y, a su lado, estaba la pequeña cachorra muerta. Al despertar la madre de la pequeña, lloro amargamente, al igual que su esposo y padre. Durante la noche, decidieron dar caza a la famosa asesina. Los guardias estuvieron inspeccionando todo el valle… pero, habían llegado muy tarde, dentro de la fuente ubicada al centro del pueblo, encontraron el cadáver completamente descuartizado del futuro gobernante: el esposo de la princesa, pero eso no era todo, a su lado se encontraba "Garra Sangrienta" la cual estaba recargada en el borde de la fuente y se encontraba débil, pareciera que en ese lugar se había llevado a cabo una batalla entre el príncipe y la asesina, pero seguían sin identificar quien era ya que estaba usando un traje completamente negro de cuerpo completo y una máscara. Sin más la llevaron ante el rey, quien proclamo que la llevasen a la guillotina. Todo el pueblo fue reunido. "he aquí, la originadora del caos en nuestro pueblo, la asesina de nuestros grandes hombres y guerreros, he aquí… a Garra Sangrienta…debéis dejar de preocuparos, dentro de poco, este MONSTRUO…será eliminado de la faz de la tierra, y no nos volverá a atormentar"… esas habían sido las palabras del rey ante su pueblo. Minutos después, la cabeza de Garra Sangrienta había sido desprendida y se encontraba rodando, llego hasta pie de rey. "nuestra tortura ha terminado" grito el rey alzando su brazo izquierdo en señal de victoria. Con su brazo derecho levanto la cabeza del cadáver y, frente a todos, le quito la máscara… valla sorpresa recibieron todos… al parecer, la famosa asesina del rey era nada más y nada menos que… la adorada princesa. Se dice que tiempo después volvieron a ocurrir más asesinatos, todas las víctimas eran hombres, algunos que por pura gracia de Oogway seguían vivos, afirmaban que lo que estuvo a punto de matarlos era el fantasma de la princesa…si, ese espíritu era "algo" y no "alguien". Tiempo después, esos asesinatos se volvieron menos frecuentes, pero todos los sobrevivientes, que por cierto habían sido pocos, afirmaban que los había atacado "una extraña figura, de ojos rojos sedientos de sangre, complexión delgada, flotante y cubierta de negro", en ese entonces, muchos habían dejado de creer en eso, por lo cual los consideraban unos locos… pero, puede que ese si hubiera sido su atacante, al ser considerados unos locos, eran carcomidos por su recuerdo, el cual se volvió un trauma, una obsesión, mas tarde las victimas no resistían…y su única manera de salir del trauma…era el suicidio. El pueblo, al enterarse de esto, comenzó a temer…comenzó a creer que era mejor morir a manos de ese fantasma, a ser arrastrados por sus temores. Hay algunos que aseguran que… garra sangrienta cobrara venganza contra todos los machos de su pueblo, después contra los de China, y al final, con los de todo el mundo…y la próxima víctima…¡PODRÍAS SER TU!- dijo señalando a los demás machos del grupo

Así fue como Po había terminado su historia de terror.

Debido a la tormenta eléctrica que había afuera los guerreros del palacio de jade decidieron reunirse en la habitación del panda para contar historias de terror. Aunque tuvieron que esforzarse mucho para lograr convencer a la felina del grupo.

-Aja, Po – decía seria la felina – Eso con suerte asustaría a un niño de 5 años

\- P-po – decía Mantis temblando - sobre Garra Sangrienta… E-ella no existe… ¿V-verdad?

\- Ehhhh….la verdad no lo sé, esa historia me la contaba mi papá cuando era pequeño

\- Vamos, chicos – los trataba de animar Víbora – dudo que esa historia sea verdadera

\- Ahhhh – suspiro Mono – dulce, tierna e inocente Víbora – decía mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza y negaba con la cabeza - ¿Cómo te lo digo?, la razon por la cual TU no te debes preocupar es que…..¡TU NO CORRES PELIGRO! – Concluyo. Lanzando la seriedad y tranquilidad con la que había comenzado la frase por el caño.

\- Hay, vamos chicos, no exageren.-

\- Ustedes no deben preocuparse – decía Mantis señalando a Tigresa y Víbora – son hembras, están a salvo, no corren ningún riesgo….. ¿Saben?, creo que ahora las amenazas de Tigresa sobre la castración no me preocupan tanto.

-Ustedes también están fuera de peligro – decía Tigresa – ya que…ESO NO EXISTE.

\- Y… ¿Cómo estás tan segura? – pregunto temeroso Grulla. Genial, el único más "cuerdo" de los machos también dudaba sobre la existencia de esa historia.

\- Si contestan mis preguntas les creeré ¿Ok? – propuso la oji rubí

\- Ok- contestaron al unisonó Po, Grulla, Mantis y Mono.

\- ¿Cómo se llama el valle? – los chicos dirigieron sus miradas a Po, tal vez el tendría más información sobre eso, al ver la negativa del panda se desilusionaron.

\- …. No sabemos. – dijeron con vergüenza.

\- Ok, ¿Cuáles eran los nombres de la princesa, rey, príncipe y de la cachorra?

\- ahhhhh….

\- ¿Qué especie habitaba en el valle?

-ehhhhh….

-¿Por qué ataca solo a los machos?

-uhhhhh….

\- ¿Cómo es posible que su "espíritu" haya asesinado a más personas?

-…..no…no sabemos –

\- Entonces, díganme un solo motivo lógico para creer que Garra Sangrienta es real.

Mientras los chicos del grupo trataban en vano de buscar cualquier motivo o excusa, Tigresa seguía con su serio semblante y Víbora trataba de contener las carcajadas que querían salir de su boca por las respuestas que le daban a Tigresa. Al parecer, a Po, Grulla y Mantis no se les ocurría nada. Mono levanto su dedo índice con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, al parecer el si tenía una respuesta, los chicos lo miraron con unas sonrisas en sus rostros, Tigresa lo miraba con una ceja alzada, expectante. Segundos después, Mono bajo su dedo y su semblante lo reemplazo por uno triste, al parecer había perdido su idea, o, simplemente se dio cuenta de que no era válida.

-Entonces…. – los incito Tigresa

-ahhh – suspiraron – No hay ninguno.

-Eso pensé-

En ese momento, una ráfaga de aire apago las veas de la habitación, también se escucho un sonoro y agudo grito "ES GARRA SANGRIENTA". A continuación se abrió la puerta. Por el marco se podía apreciar una pequeña figura con una vela en sus manos. El maestro Shifu. Al entrar, lo que observo, fue algo que no esperaba: debido al gran susto que le hizo pasar a los machos del grupo, Mantis estaba sobre el hombro de Mono "abrazando" su cabeza y Mono estaba completamente tieso, con los ojos cerrados y con una expresión de temor en su rostro. Grulla estaba abrazando a Víbora, aunque, parecía que la emoción que lo dominaba no era el miedo, era la alegría. Y bueno, Tigresa termino cargando al pobre de Po que aun estaba muerto de miedo. Solamente que al maestro Shifu no le agrado mucho esa última pareja.

-Ajam.- carraspeo

\- Maestro Shifu!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo que formaban una fila al frente del mencionado.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí a esta hora de la noche?- pregunto, bueno, más bien les grito

Lo que obtuvo como respuesta no le agrado mucho. Los 4 machos del grupo solamente balbuceaban puras incoherencias, incluso temblaban, y la razon era desconocida por el maestro. Las 2 hembras, miraban con incredulidad a sus compañeros.

-¡SILENCIO!... Parecen niños pequeños con esos gritos y discusiones…. Corrijo, no parecen.…. SON… en fin, quiero una respuesta.- después de decir eso, los chicos comenzaron a balbucear de nuevo. Tigresa, Víbora y el maestro Shifu se dieron una palmada en la frente, aquellos no tenían remedio. Ahora Shifu se dirigió a ellas. – espero que ustedes si me den una explicación coherente-

\- Lo lamentamos maestro- dijeron las hembras al unisonó, después la felina tomo la palabra- es que…. tomando como ocasión la tormenta de afuera quisimos tener una pequeña reunión….. Al parecer perdimos la noción del tiempo. De nuevo, pedimos una disculpa- concluyo.

-ahhh – suspiro con cansancio el viejo panda rojo- de acuerdo, solamente espero que no se repita….. ¿Quedo claro?

\- si maestro- dijeron todos al unisonó sorprendidos, Shifu se lo había tomado con calma, normalmente, les habría puesto a entrenar un buen rato antes de dormir, al día siguiente los habría levantado más temprano y cualquier otro "castigo" que se le ocurriera, pero bueno, desde que Po había llegado era más suave con ellos, y desde que comenzó a tomar su paternidad con Tigresa más en serio se volvió mucho más flexible, lo cual había ocurrido tiempo después de lo ocurrido en la ciudad de Gongmen.

-bien, ya deben ir a dormir, mañana habrá un arduo entrenamiento. Deberán levantarse temprano todos….. Eso también va para ti Po- lo último lo dijo con un ligero tono burlón, ocasionando pequeñas risas en los furiosos

-okay, ya entendí…. Debo levantarme temprano… prometo que lo hare- dijo Po

-Ehhhh, Po.- lo interrumpió Mantis- siempre dices lo mismo, y siempre te quedas dormido

-pues…. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no?- pregunto esperanzado

\- Po tiene razon- decía Tigresa mientras le sonreía al panda, provocando que este se sonrojara- nunca es tarde para poder hacer algo-

-Uhhhhh!...-decía Mono- Tigresa defiende a…. ¡AUCH!...Oye, Víbora, ¿Qué te pasa?- al parecer todos estaban consientes de lo que diría el primate y víbora, tratando de salvarlo de la furia de la felina lo mando a callar con un bien merecido latigazo en la nuca, lo cual provoco burlas de Po, Grulla y sobre todo de Mantis.

\- Gracias víbora- agradecieron Tigresa y Po.

-no hay de que- contesto la reptil.

Tigresa y Po ya se habían acostumbrado a las constantes burlas de Mono y Mantis sobre una posible "relación" después de los abrazos que habían tenido, lo mismo le ocurría a Víbora y Grulla, aunque claro, por más acostumbrados que estuvieran no dejaban de lazarles miradas asesinas para callarlos… y unos cuantos golpes y arañazos por parte de la amable felina. "Agradezcan que Tigresa tuvo piedad" les habían dicho el panda, ave y reptil cuando después de mencionarle la posible "más que amistad" a Tigresa entre ella y Po, la mencionada los persiguió por todo el palacio de jade, además de regalarles unos "pocos" golpes y usarlos como saco de boxeo…. Literalmente. Cuando Shifu se entero de eso ya trataba a Tigresa como hija, por lo que no le puso ningún castigo, y no porque fuera niña consentida, sino por que Shifu había preguntado la razon de su enojo y al parecer el comentario sobre su adorada hija y el panda…. no le agrado en absoluto. Mono y Mantis pensaron que el seria su salvación. Oh, no, gran error. El resultado fue todo lo contrario, los puso a subir y bajar escaleras 100 veces, limpiar el salón de entrenamiento y lo peor…. Doble entrenamiento por una semana… con Tigresa. Oh, sí. La peor semana de sus vidas.

Después de cierto tiempo, el maestro Shifu se retiro. Al igual que los demás guerreros, ya era demasiado tarde y según Shifu al día siguiente habría un duro entrenamiento. Necesitaban descanso. Inmediatamente casi todos se sumieron en un sueño profundo, cada quien siendo dueño de sus sueños, cada quien viviendo su propia aventura, disfrutando el tiempo que les quedaba antes de que el famoso Gong sonara.


	2. No De Nuevo

**Hola... debo aclarar que este es mi primer fic. me hubiese gustado poner una introducción así en el primer capitulo, pero para ser sincera aun no le entiendo muy bien a la pagina . este fic ya lo tenia planeado desde hace com años, pero nunca me anime a subirlo. espero que les guste ;D**

 **perdón si encuentran pocas (muchas) faltas de ortografía. díganme que les parece la historia.**

 **Kung Fu Panda y los personajes no son de mi propiedad (tristemente T.T), y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

 **Bien, ahora si. ACCIÓN!**

Capitulo 2: NO DE NUEVO

 _Dicen que todo lo que pasa en tu vida se queda en tu mente, no importa si una situación la viviste cuando acababas de nacer, cuando tenía días, o si ocurrió exactamente ayer. Todo se queda en tu mente, pero nadie las puede recordar, claro, a menos que lo veas en tus sueños._

 _También dicen que las personas que tienen recuerdos en sus sueños son muy especiales, que de alguna manera tienen un lazo que los une al pasado, algunos logran atravesar la barrera del tiempo, pero no físicamente. Las visiones también son difíciles de ver, pero no siempre son exactas, todo es a base del efecto mariposa. "El batir de las alas de una pequeña mariposa hoy, mañana puede desatar un tornado al otro lado del mundo", hay momentos en los que… una sencilla frase o palabra puede afectar el destino de uno mismo o de otra persona._

Tigresa se sentía incomoda. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo ocurriría, pero no sabía _"que"_ con exactitud. Aunque, bueno, ¿Quién no sentiría que algo ocurriría pronto después de que misteriosamente en sus sueños miraba figuras abstractas negras y rojas y escuchaba _"esta cerca", "pronto volveré", "cuídate"_ con una voz (sinceramente) macabra?

Después de algunos minutos, y de caer en la cuenta de que ya no podría conciliar el sueño en los 30 minutos restantes antes de que sonase el Gong, decidió ir a entrenar, no sería la primera vez que se adelantaba al entrenamiento. Antes de la llegada de los otros 4 furiosos al Palacio de Jade su rutina comenzaba una hora antes, y regreso a la normalidad cuando llegaron. Aunque de vez en cuando, cuando sentía que no se esforzaba lo suficiente durante el entrenamiento, o cuando no cumplía algún objetivo se _"auto castigaba"._ Se levantaba 2 horas antes de lo indicado a entrenar o simplemente en las noches esperaba a que todos incluido su maestro se fueran a dormir y regresaba al salón de entrenamiento hasta lograrlo, incluso hubo noches en las que no pegaba ojo. De esa situación solo tenía conciencia Víbora. La cual le prometió a Tigresa no contárselo a nadie, con tal de que se cuidara más y no lo volviese a hacer. Esa promesa se sello con un _"de acuerdo"_ por parte de la felina. Pero algunas mañas son difíciles de dejar.

Llego al salón de entrenamiento, lo que vio no le agrado mucho.

-Po – dijo con un deje de rencor. – Se supone que debió haber ordenado ayer-

El salón de entrenamiento estaba como un basurero… literalmente. Lanzas aquí. Shurikens allá. Katanas más allá. Kunais por acá. Y un sinfín de armas esparcidas por todo el lugar.

Suspiro con fastidio. Ahora debía ordenar ella.

-adiós a mi momento de paz y soledad- pensó.

Comenzó a recoger todo el desastre. Más tarde se aseguraría de darle un buen sermón al panda sobre el orden.

Después de recoger las armas en un tiempo record, planeaba entrenar, pero comenzó a marearse y a sentirse misteriosamente cansada. _"Tal vez no es nada"_ pensaba tratando de calmarse. El mareo empezó a desaparecer. Sombras comenzaron a presentarse. Se sentía como si estuviese en un transe. Su vista se comenzó a nublar y los oídos empezaron a zumbar.

-qué carajo pasa- pensaba mientras apretaba ligeramente sus sienes con sus manos.

Escucho un sonido. Uno muy familiar. Un sonido que mágicamente la regreso a la realidad. El gong. Las sombras a su alrededor desaparecieron, sus sentidos visual y auditivo regresaron a la normalidad. Todo a la velocidad de la luz. Pero el mareo, ESE mareo seguía presente. Dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, recargándose en la pared, mientras esperaba que el maldito mareo pasara…

El gong sonó. Y una pequeña figura de grandes orejas se presento.

-buenos días maestro- dijeron al unisonó los furiosos y el guerrero dragón.

-buenos días alumnos- dijo Shifu- vaya, guerrero dragón. Veo que por primera vez decidiste acompañarnos-

-pues… si. Como les dije… hoy si me levante temprano-

-me alegra guerrero dragón… por cierto, ¿Dónde está Tigresa?-

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la vacía habitación de la felina. ¿Donde se encontraba la líder de los 5 furiosos? Solo víbora tenía una respuesta lógica.

-tal vez… atravesó la pared en un estado de sonambulismo- dijo Mono

-o… tal vez los aliens la secuestraron- dijo Mantis

-o fue a una misión de su comunidad de espías

-o se volvió la guardaespaldas del emperador

\- o cayó por un agujero de gusano

-o le salieron alas y fue con su verdadera bandada

-y… ¿Qué tal si simplemente sigue dormida?- cuestiono Grulla un poco harto al igual que los demás de todas las incoherencias de ese par.

-Nah- contestaron Mantis y Mono al unisonó- No seas ingenuo Grulla, eso es imposible y poco coherente. ¿Qué pasa por tu cabecita de ave?-

3…2…1… palmada en la frente.

-Ya se- decía Mantis- Mono, todo lo que hemos dicho no es para nada coherente-

Los ojos de los demás maestros se iluminaron. Al parecer después de todos estos años, Mantis se había dado cuenta de lo infantil que podía llegar a ser. Ahora solo faltaba Mono.

-tienes razon Mantis- lo apoyo el primate-

Los demás no podían estar más contentos, ya serian más maduros aquellos dos.

-Lo más probable es que…. Tigresa haya caído por un pozo que la transporto a la época feudal de Japón, donde conoció a un hibrido de demonio y está en busca de los fragmentos de una misteriosa perla- dijo Mono

-y de camino se encontró un misterioso cuaderno maldito con el cual puedes matar a quien sea- dijo Mantis.

Mientras ellos seguían diciendo cosas sin sentido, no solo Shifu tenía un tic en el ojo. ¿Cómo aquellos podían ser tan…tan…..? Bueno, no habría palabras necesarias para describirlos.

-Chicos…- los llamo víbora.- ¿No sería más probable que Tigresa se haya levantado mas temprano y este entrenando?- cuestiono

-pues… esa opción si es más lógica que la de Grulla- dijo Mono

\- muy bien víbora. Lo vez Grulla, no te haría mal seguir los pasos de tu novia- dijo Mantis. Recibiendo miradas asesinas y un latigazo.

Víbora y Grulla estaban sonrojados a más no poder ¿acaso no sabían cuando cerrar la boca? Pues… al parecer no.

-bien…- decía Po, el cual sorprendentemente estuvo más callado de lo habitual- ¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar a Tigresa?

-buena idea Po- lo apoyo su maestro

\- vaya, ¿El panda quiere ver a su novia?- decía burlón Mantis

Esa sencilla frase soltó un gran sonrojo en el panda. Y un gran enojo en el viejo maestro.

-lo olvidaba, hoy debemos entrenar mas- decía Shifu con una maliciosa sonrisa- será combate por parejas, por lo tanto, Maestro Mantis, usted entrenara el resto del día con Tigresa.

El insecto se quedo con cara de trastornado. Y las burlas de Mono no se hicieron de esperar.

-al igual que el Maestro Mono- concluyo.

Ahora el primate quedo trastornado

-bien, todos vayan a desayunar, y después al salón de entrenamiento-

-si maestro-

Dicho esto, todos salieron de los dormitorios y se dirigieron a la cocina…

¿Cuándo pensaba irse aquel mareo? No podía quedarse ahí por siempre. Así que solo espero y espero y espero.

El malestar comenzaba a desaparecer, y lo hizo. Pero ahora, mientras la felina (ahora mejor) se dirigía a la cocina, comenzó de nuevo aquella voz.

 _"_ _Ya casi llega el momento", "Prepárate"_

Era una voz… femenina. Esa voz se escuchaba ronca, como si estuviera haciendo demasiado esfuerzo para lograr hablar. Pero sin duda era una voz femenina.

Se detuvo. Ahora solo había silencio. Y la felina decidió ignorarlo por ahora. Lo único que quería era llegara la cocina. Tenía el presentimiento de que aquel malestar no tardaría en volver. Llego. Vio que todos estaban en sus respectivos lugares, incluido su maestro y padre adoptivo. Vio la escena de siempre. Shifu tomando de su taza de té. Mono y Mantis conversando _"seguro sobre su próxima broma" pensó._ Pero ahora tenían una cara algo… rara. Víbora y Grulla conversando muy alegres, la felina hubiera jurado que llego a ver un leve sonrojo en ambos. Y Po, él como siempre estaba preparando el desayuno, su siempre presente sonrisa, con aquella alegría que logro contagiar a todos, incluyéndola, trayendo un cambio a sus vidas. Sonrió. Aquellas sonrisas que solo ella sabe que están presentes. Una apenas notable. Una sonrisa que solo ella sabe hacer. Pero una sonrisa sincera.

-Tigresa!- aquel llamado la saco de sus pensamientos- que bueno que estas aquí, comenzabas a preocuparme- dijo Po.

-no te preocupes- lo tranquilizo- únicamente quise entrenar un poco-

-oh, de acuerdo. Pero tienes que desayunar. El desayuno es la comida más importante. Bueno, las demás también pero… tú entiendes

-Por supuesto Po-

Camino hasta su asiento. Con pasos firmes y seguros. Aunque algo temblorosos. Sus oídos comenzaron a zumbar. _"No de nuevo"._ Hacía mucho tiempo que no le ocurría. Era muy frecuente cuando cachorra. Los mareos, perder por unos instantes sus sentidos, dolor de cabeza. Todo eso le ocurría cuando era una cachorra y estaba en Bao Gu. Antes de que Shifu la trajera al Palacio De Jade. Eran muy frecuentes. Pero con el entrenamiento que le ofreció Shifu cesaron. Y eso le preocupaba. _¿Acaso estaba empeorando en su entrenamiento? ¿No se estaba esforzando lo suficiente?..._

-TIGRESA!- la llamaron.

-Q..Qué?- tartamudeo. ¿Cuántas veces al habían llamado? ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedo pensando?

-¿Por qué no contestabas? ¿Ocurre algo?- le pregunto su padre

-N...No…..No, No es nada…Solo… me quede pensando, es todo. No se preocupen.

-¿estás segura?

-Si… Muy segura

Eso ya no era normal, mas tarde debería consultarlo con alguien. No es para nada normal escuchar voces y tenias los mismos síntomas que tenias de pequeña….

 _Dicen que la gente nunca llega a conocernos… al igual que nosotros. Para nosotros mismos somos unos completos desconocidos. Nadie se conoce en realidad._

 _Si no, contéstame lo siguiente…_

 _¿Quiénes fueron tus antepasados?_

 _¿Sabes algo de ellos?_

 _¿Eres "normal"?_

 _¿Sabes cuales son todas tus habilidades?_

 _¿Quién eres en realidad?_

 _Quiero que me muestres a tu verdadero "yo", no que uses la máscara de "lo que pretendo ser"_

 **OK. hasta aquí el capitulo. estuvo un poco mas corto que el otro, pero la verdad no se que tan largos los debo de hacer. ustedes díganme.y por si hay dudas,... si, Mono vio la serie de InuYasha XD.**

 **tal vez las actualizaciones de la historia las haga cada Martes, es un "tal vez", por que aun no me organizo.**

 **bien espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. si tienen alguna sugerencia díganmela en los comentarios.**

 **y si tengo planeado continuar la historia. no se libraran tan fácilmente de mi, porque la verdad sea dicha... esta fic va pa' largo XD**

 **nalaks: Gracias :D. tal vez si tenga futuro la historia, no uno bueno, pero si uno largo XD. por cierto, me encanta tu songfic de "noviembre sin ti"... adoro esa canción**

 **Jair937: me alegra que te haya gustado :D muy buena tu historia, nunca se me hubiese ocurrido ver a Po así. muy original.**

 **Michelle Briseidy: La tierra va a temblar. Mishie, ¿en serio lo leíste completo?. me sorprendes. todas las semanas te estaré torturando con un nuevo capitulo ;)**

 **okay? okay XD**

 **Sayonara**


	3. Visita

**y aquí esta el tercer capitulo... lo hubiera subido ayer pero... tuve examen y llegue muy cansada :(**

 **pero aquí sigo... con dolor en mis dedos por que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir tanto.**

 **no recuerdo muy bien que día subí una historia de kfp llamada "Esa Familia" y muchos me pidieron que la continúe, aunque no se si lo haré porque yo tenia planeado que fuera un One-Shot.**

 **en fin, agradezco a los que han comentado en esta y la otra historia, los quiero mucho ;D...**

 **Hola Mishie, ¿Cuando te animas a subir una historia?**

 **bien, ahora si.. que empieze el cap.**

 **Kung Fu Panda no es de mi propiedad (si lo fuera ya habría TIPO) y esto lo hago por diversión**

 **CAPITULO 3: Visita**

Todas las miradas se encontraban sobre ella… expectantes.

Quizá tenían la esperanza de que ella les dijera que le ocurría.

Pero ella no quería hablar, no lo deseaba. Por ese momento solo quería estar sola.

-Si me disculpan debo… meditar un poco antes del entrenamiento- se excuso

-Claro, Tigresa- le dijo su padre

A pesar de estar algunos pasos lejos de la cocina, sentía la mirada de sus compañeros. La mirada de todos era de curiosidad y preocupación…. Pero, algunas también con un poco (una diminuta cantidad) de miedo… Como en…

 _"_ _Como en Bao Gu…"_ susurraba aquella voz femenina

 _"_ _¿Lo recuerdas?, todos con temor de nosotras… que cobardes, aunque… tal vez si tenían una razon para temer… nosotras somos unos monstruos… "_ Continuaba _"Hazlo, permíteme ayudarte pequeña… después de todo… para eso estoy aquí, eres carne de mi carne y sangre de mi sangre"_

-Basta- pensaba. Tigresa trataba de controlarse, no le gustaba que la hicieran recordar su pasado, no planeaba oír cosas que no quería escuchar

 _"_ _¿Ahora tu también tienes miedo de tu poder?, Ja… vaya guerrera resultaste"_

 _-_ Cállate- dijo, levantando un poco la voz. Trataba de silenciar la voz, fuera de quien fuera, viniera de donde viniera… no la quería escuchar.

 _"_ _Jajaja, hay niña, me das risa… que patética eres."_

-La patética y cobarde eres tú, ni siquiera eres capaz de mostrarte- la ataco… ella no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil.

 _"_ _No me he mostrado por qué no puedo… por ahora. Y créeme niña, cuando lo haga, todo estará fuera de su lugar, y tal vez si me ayudas tenga compasión contigo"_

-Ni que fuera tonta

 _"_ _Oh, claro que no lo eres…después de todo lo debo admitir, tienes mi cerebro. Pero si eres torpe e ingenua, por desgracia no te pareces en eso a mí… "_

 _-_ ¿Por qué no guardas silencio de una vez?- grito. Ya estaba harta.

 _"_ _¿Lo ves? Ya estas desatando tu verdadero potencial, pronto seré libre… y todos verán lo que en realidad somos ambas… unos monstruos hechos para matar"_

 _-_ ¡SILENCIO!

-Se que tal vez hago demasiado ruido cuando camino, y que soy poco sigiloso, pero… ¿Era necesario que me gritaras?- la cuestiono un panda. El cual al parecer, había decidido seguirla.

-¿Po?

-Sip, ¿Quién más?, ¿El maestro Shifu?, dudo que en mi voz haya tantos… años encima

-¡TE ESCUCHE PANDA!- grito furioso el viejo maestro desde la cocina- ¡TENDRÁS DOBLE ENTRENAMIENTO!

\- ¿Qué? Oh, vamos…- se quejaba el panda-… eso se llama "Injusticia Para El Panda"- susurro, esperando que Shifu, al estar lejos no lo hubiera escuchado

-¿Injusticia?... también limpiaras el salón de entrenamiento cuando termines- volvió a decir Shifu, mientras se dirigía a ambos alumnos.

-¡MAESTRO SHIFU!, ¡MAESTRO SHIFU!- gritaba un ganso negro con su habitual vuelo torpe.- ¡ALGUIEN DESEA VERLO!

-¿Quién?-cuestiono Shifu

-Ah… no lo puedo decir. Me dijo que no le dijera nada, que era una sorpresa

-ahhh- suspiro con cansancio- bien Zeng, ya te puedes retirar- ordeno.

-Si maestro- el ganso hizo una breve reverencia y salió "volando"

-Bien… Po, recuerda ir ahora mismo al salón de entrenamiento y… ¿Tigresa, ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto Shifu preocupado por la salud y estado de su hija adoptiva.

Y es que Tigresa rara vez mostraba malestar, incluso hubo una vez en la cual Tigresa salió del salón de entrenamiento a sus 10 años (antes de que se formaran los "Cinco Furiosos") y tenía varios cortes delgados que aun estaban sangrantes.

Otra ocasión recibió un corte profundo en el brazo con una espada a causa de una emboscada que ella y los otros cinco habían tenido cuando tuvieron su primera misión exterior.

Tigresa en ninguna de las anteriores ocasiones (o en otras igual de graves, o incluso mas) mostro ninguna queja.

Sus heridas las vendaba ella misma.

Ella siempre fue independiente de cualquier persona.

Ella nunca demostraba su malestar, incluso cuando se estuviera rompiendo en el interior, mostraba un semblante serio y pacifico a los demás.

Ella nunca tuvo a nadie con quien contar cuando era pequeña, por eso su carácter cerrado.

Ella durante toda su vida tuvo como principal preocupación mejorar en su Kung Fu.

Ella nunca disfruto abiertamente su infancia.

Y Shifu se sentía culpable.

-Descuida padre- lo trato de calmar la tigresa de bengala- estoy mejor, solo quería estar un rato a solas y meditar… siento algo de estrés últimamente- trato de sonar convincente.

-¿Segura?

-Muy segura

-¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí y decirme si ocurre algo… ¿Verdad?

Ahora Tigresa no sabía que decir.

Por supuesto que confiaba en el, pero hay cosas que a veces es mejor reservar para sí mismo.

Hay veces en las que es mejor no decir nada para no preocupar, lastimar o decepcionar a alguien que quieres.

Le tenía confianza a Shifu.

Quería…. Pero no podía decirlo.

… y eso es algo que en algún momento de nuestras vidas nos ocurre a todos.

Tardaba en contestar, y eso alarmaba a Shifu

-¿T…Tigresa?... ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí?

-Claro que lo sé. Y lo hago. Si confío en ti

-Me alegra escuchar eso

-¡MAESTRO SHIFU!

-¡¿AHORA QUE QUIERES ZENG!?

-E…es su visita- decía temeroso Zeng por el enojo del maestro.

-Oh, es verdad. Bien, ya me debo retirar. Los veo más tarde- se despidió de Tigresa y Po

-¿Quién crees que sea Po?- preguntaba la felina.

Ahora se encontraba mejor, un poco alterada y pensativa por lo que le acababa de ocurrir, pero mejor.

Espero la respuesta de panda a su lado, pero no ocurría nada, absolutamente nada, Po no le contestaba.

Y eso le preocupo, Po siempre tenía algo que decir cada minuto (y a veces le faltaba el tiempo para decir lo que quería)

El panda estaba en un estado de shock, como si hubiera pasado algo que no se creía.

-Po…- lo llamo un poco más alto.

-Po…- el panda comenzaba a agotar su paciencia.

-PO!- grito. Y esta vez el panda reacciono.

-¿Q..Que? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-¿Qué te ocurrió?... ¿es por el castigo de Shifu?

-Es que… ¿Cómo me escucho?, el estaba demasiado lejos

-Pues… para ser sincera tampoco lo sé. Pero Shifu dice que todo es posible con paz interior- dijo la felina encogiéndose de hombros

-Sip. Con paz interior…y con unas orejas gigantes- dijo algo deprimido el panda.

Esa frase le provoco una suave risa a la felina, Po lo había dicho con su típica y siempre presente inocencia de niño, el no lo decía con mala intensión.

Su inocencia de niño… él la conservaba a pesar de ser un adulto.

Del panda, esa era una de las cosas que le… ¿Agradaba?... ¿Gustaba?...

No sabía cómo definir a esa emoción.

-Al parecer Shifu ahora estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharte-

-Si… pero, cambiando de tema… yo venía a preguntarte…. ¿Te ocurre algo?- le pregunto con voz baja el panda… y aquello la enterneció.

-Por supuesto… ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ah… no lo sé. Has estado distraída toda la mañana, y eso no es normal en ti. Antes de que reaccionaras el maestro Shifu te había llamado como unas seis o siete veces. Y has estado muy seria… más de lo normal. Si sabes que puedes confiar en mí también, ¿Verdad?- le pregunto Po.-

Genial, de nuevo aquella pregunta.

Tigresa se debatía entre decir la verdad o inventar cualquier excusa decente.

Aun no era el momento adecuado para hablar sobre su situación.

-Claro que lo se Po. Y te lo agradezco. Eres mi mejor amigo… confío en ti.- dijo la oji rubí apoyando su brazo en el hombro del panda.

-Me alegro- dijo Po con un leve tono de decepción.

Muy en el fondo, a Po le había dolido esa palabra: "Amigo".

El no quería ser su amigo… quería ser mas.

La tigresa de bengala, al notar un poco deprimido al guerrero a su lado decidió cambiar de tema.

-Por cierto- decía la felina- no respondiste a mi pregunta-

-¿Pregunta? ¿Cual?

-¿Quién crees que haya visitado al maestro Shifu?

-Ummm… no lo sé, quizá pronto lo sepamos….

Los guerreros se dirigieron al salón de entrenamiento, se supone que primero deberían de haber pasado a la cocina para que Tigresa desayunara pero la felina se negó.

Llegaron a su destino y ahí se encontraban sus compañeros: los cincos furiosos.

Pero no se encontraba Shifu.

-Hola chicos- saludaron

-Hola- contestaron Víbora, Grulla, Mantis y Mono al unisonó.

-¿Ustedes saben dónde está el maestro?- les pregunto Mantis

-No- contesto Tigresa- según Zeng el maestro tenía una visita importante, es todo. Tal vez eso lo esté atrasando.

-¡MAESTROS!- gritaba Zeng

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaron todos. Debía ser algo urgente si el ganso había llegado gritando como un loco

-Maestro…. Visita…. Entrenamiento…. No…..- balbuceaba entre jadeos el mensajero

-Zeng!- lo riñeron

-Inhala… exhala… inhala… exhala- le decía Mono

-Ahora sí, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Grulla

-ahhh…- suspiro Zeng- El maestro Shifu dice que debido a su visita se cancela el entrenamiento, ya que debe arreglar asuntos pendientes

-¿y quién es la visita?- pregunto Mantis

-lo lamento maestros… pero no me corresponde a mi decírselos…. Con permiso- el ganso hizo una leve reverencia y se retiro.

-Ok. Si el maestro cancelo el entrenamiento….- comenzó Mantis

-eso quiere decir….- siguió Grulla

-¡DÍA LIBRE!- gritaron Po, Grulla, Mantis y Mono.

-adiós entrenamiento con Tigresa- dijeron felices de la vida el insecto y el primate.

Ese día libre fue "normal".

Po visito a su padre, el cual le reclamo por haberlo dejado como "trapo olvidado" sin visitarlo e hizo una gran actuación de "padre que no es valorado por su hijo", para después pegarle con su cucharon en la cabeza a un panda.

Víbora fue al mercado para comprar nuevos listones y adornos para la cabeza, fue acompañada por Grulla, el cual también iba al mercado porque necesitaba nuevos instrumentos para practicar caligrafía.

Mantis y Mono estuvieron por todo el pueblo gastando bromas.

Y Tigresa…. Leyendo los rollos, meditando y entrenando, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

Pero también la misteriosa voz que no hacia presencia desde la mañana ocupaba su mente.


	4. Noticias Inesperadas

_este capitulo es ligeramente mas corto a el anterior._

 _Agradezco los comentarios que dejan :D_

 _Por cierto me preguntaban cada cuanto voy a actualizar la historia: aproximadamente cada semana en los martes, pero es un "tal vez" aunque debido a que ya empezaron las vacaciones actualizare mas seguido._

 _También_ _me mencionaban que la "visita" podía_ _ser mujer (hembra... creo) y que a todos les gustara. la respuesta es: Si y No. si los visitara una mujer mas adelante. pero no creo que la shippees con alguno de nuestros jóvenes_ _guerreros._

 _bien sin mas que decir, QUE COMIENZE EL CAPITULO_

 **Capitulo 4: Noticias Inesperadas**

Después de que sus amigos se fueran ella decidió meditar y entrenar para ordenar sus ideas.

Así estuvo por horas (hasta poco después de mediodía), hasta que de repente quiso bajar al pueblo, hacía mucho tiempo que no bajaba.

Pasado un rato después de bajar las "Infinitas Escaleras" (como las llamaba Po) se dirigió a la librería del pueblo.

-Es la maestra Tigresa

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Qué raro, ella casi nunca viene

Eran las frases que mas repetían los aldeanos al verla

-Maestra Tigresa, ¿Qué la trae por aquí?- pregunto curiosa una cerdita con un kimono rosa y detalles fucsia que atendía en la librería.

La felina estaba por contestar, pero una voz la interrumpió.

-¿Tigresa?- dijo confundida una vieja coneja de pelaje blanco y ojos azules que llevaba puesto un kimono azul obscuro.

-¿Señora Yuh?- pregunto Tigresa

-Mi niña, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía- dijo alegre la conejita con una sonrisa plasmada en su arrugado rostro.

-Sí, es que el entrenamiento es arduo

-Oh, sí. Lo sé. Lo sé.- contesto despreocupada la señora Yuh- Susy puedes retirarte.- le dijo a la cerdita, la cual obedeció. Después se volvió a Tigresa- y dime Tigresa… ¿vienes de visita o por un pergamino?

-Me temo que por ambas

-Perfecto…

Tigresa y la señora Yuh estuvieron conversando por mucho tiempo, el cielo comenzó a tornarse de un bello tono naranja. Y la felina cayó en la cuenta de que debía irse en ese momento.

-Bien, lo lamento Sra. Yuh, pero creo que es hora de que me retire

-Ok, no olvides visitarme pronto. Ya te extrañaba

-Prometo visitarla pronto

-Gracias… ¡oh! ¡Casi lo olvido!- exclamo alterada la coneja

-¿El qué?- cuestiono la felina

-Tu pergamino. No elegiste ninguno… que genero te gustaría ¿Hmmm? Quizá el… ¿Romance?

-Ummm- la felina titubeo, lo cual era raro- No, creo que no

-Si… creo que ese no es tu genero favorito… ¿Que tal… fantasía y misterio?

-Mucho mejor- contesto

La coneja se dirigió rápidamente a sus estantes… _"Aquí no está" refunfuño._ Después se metió a una habitación y de ahí en más la felina no logro verla. A los pocos minutos Yuh regreso con dos grandes pergaminos en las manos que se veían muy antiguos.

-Aquí están- se lo entrego.- estos son los pergaminos indicados para ti

-¿Por qué?

-Aunque puede que uno de ellos no te agrade, pero créeme, te ayudaran en un futuro

-Y… ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿De qué manera me ayudaran?- preguntaba muy curiosa la felina, ¿A qué se refería Yuh?

-Tigresa- decía pacíficamente la coneja- te conozco desde pequeña. Sé que no te gusta recordar el pasado pero…- la coneja dudaba, ¿Debía seguir hablando?

-No importa, continúe- la alentó Tigresa

-Bien- acepto la coneja- Aun recuerdo tu estadía en Bao Gu, yo iba en las noches de vez en cuando hacia allá para leer cuentos a los pequeños y…

-Como yo estaba encerrada en mi "habitación" usted iba hacia allá y me contaba varios cuentos para lograr dormirme- dijo melancólica, aquella parte de su pasado le dolía. Pero debía cicatrizar aquellas heridas.

-Así es… después Shifu te adopto y venias 2 veces a la semana aproximadamente por un nuevo pergamino

-Sí, pero eso es el pasado… ¿Qué tiene que ver con el futuro?

-Pronto lo sabrás, seguro que ya está empezando… y esos pergaminos te serán de mucha ayuda, cuando tengas alguna duda…léelo…

-¿Ok?- dijo algo insegura la tigresa de bengala

-¿Me lo prometes?- pregunto esperanzada Yuh

-Si… Si, lo prometo.- dijo segura la ojirubi

-Bien… ¡Oh! Creo que ya es hora de que vayas al palacio de jade

-Claro, hasta luego señora Yuh- dijo Tigresa reaccionando y corriendo hacia su hogar

-Hasta luego Tigresa, ¡no olvides visitarme!- grito la coneja lo suficientemente alto para que la felina la escuchara- Solo espero que escuches a tu corazón y no te dejes guiar por la venganza – susurro. Posteriormente entro a la librería.

 _"_ _¿A qué se habrá referido?"_ se preguntaba Tigresa.

Ya era tarde, Tigresa corría en cuatro patas para llegar más pronto.

Una vez que llego al palacio se sentó al inicio de las escaleras. Y decidió meditar un poco, mas tarde leería los pergaminos que le había dado Yuh

Sus compañeros estaban llegando al palacio, lo supo por las risas que se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

-Hola Tigresa- la saludaron Víbora, Grulla, Mantis y Mono.

-Hola- es devolvió el saludo.

No pregunto por Po, logro adivinar que él estaba por llegar al oír los jadeos y quejas del panda por las "infinitas escaleras"

-Tigresa, ¿Estabas entrenando?- le pregunto Po

-Estaba…-aclaro la felina- hace poco quise descansar y me puse a meditar- contesto.

-Pero él maestro Shifu cancelo el entrenamiento- replico el panda

-Po…- le decía Mono- Tigresa siempre está entrenando en los días libres

-¡¿Qué?! Eso quiere decir que…. ¿Nunca has tenido un día sin entrenamiento?

-Pues… supongo que no- respondió tranquilamente Tigresa- Para mí es divertido entrenar

-¿Desde pequeña?

-Si… lo hacía para que Shifu estuviera orgulloso… supongo que ya estoy muy acostumbrada al entrenamiento-

Po prácticamente acababa de tocar un tema tabú para Tigresa: Su infancia.

Y a pesar de que a la felina no le gustaba hablar de eso, en esta ocasión se encontraba muy tranquila, ya no estaba alterada como en la mañana.

La meditación ayudaba… y mucho.

-Cierto…. Tigresa, ¿Aun no llega el maestro Shifu?- pregunto Grulla. Por más tranquila que estuviese Tigresa, el ambiente se había vuelto muy tenso.

-Tiene razon. Ya es muy tarde- lo apoyo Víbora al ver que el cielo ya estaba prácticamente azul oscuro, casi negro

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida la felina- creí que después de la visita se fue con ustedes

-Entonces… ¿No lo has visto?- le pregunto Mantis

-No desde la mañana

-¿Qué tal si ahora fue él el que cayó por un pozo?- pregunto Mono

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida Tigresa

-Nada- respondieron los otros guerreros que sabían a qué se refería el primate

-Las típicas locuras de Mono- respondió Víbora tomándole poca importancia.

-Ah… entonces no es nada importante- contesto Tigresa

-Entonces…¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de donde puede estar el maestro?- pregunto Po

-Aquí estoy panda- se escucho la voz del viejo maestro.

-Maestro Shifu!- dijeron todos sorprendidos.

-Lamento la demora pero… tengo que hablar con ustedes, aunque debido a la hora creo que deberán esterarse mañana, ahora deben dormir

-Si maestro-contestaron al unisonó.

Mantis y Mono fueron los primeros en avanzar, después fueron seguidos por Víbora y Grulla, Tigresa iba a seguirlos pero se detuvo al ver que Po se dirigía a su maestro, con la visible intención de preguntarle algo.

-¿Al menos puede decirnos de que se trata?- pregunto el siempre curioso panda.

-Ahhh- suspiro cansado Shifu- mañana se enteraran panda

-¿Aunque sea una pista?

-No

-¿Una chiquita?

-NO

-¿Una diminuta?

-NO!

-No sea malo…. ¿Una minúsculamente pequeñamente diminutivamente chiquita?

-¿¡SI TE DIGO CERRARAS LA BOCA!?

-Si- contesto asustado el panda por el misterioso enojo del maestro, al parecer había llegado más irritable de lo normal… aquella noticia debía ser muy importante

-Tiene que ver con la visita… tendrán un nuevo integrante en su equipo- sin más, el viejo panda rojo se retiro.

Ya estando un poco calmada la curiosidad de panda, se fue a dormir, al igual que todos en el palacio de Jade.

Cuando era poco más de la medianoche, solo un alma en el palacio seguía despierta: Shifu.

"Solo espero que esto no traiga muchos problemas" susurro antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	5. El Nuevo Alumno

_**Yappappaa Yappappaa iishanten**_  
 _ **Hashagu koi wa ike no koi**_  
 _ **Yappappaa Yappappaa iishanten**_  
 _ **Mune no tai wa dakaretai**_

 _ **Wake mo wakarazu ni Ranma Ranma de, hi ga kureru**_  
 _ **Kimi to atte kara Ranma Ranma de**_  
 _ **Nan da kan da to, suttamonda no seikimatsu**_

 _ **Naze motto shizuka ni "Suki da yo" to ienai no?**_  
 _ **Hariau to watashi mo jaja ni natchau!**_

 _ **Beru mo narasazu ni soyo kaze no you ni**_  
 _ **Mune no wan-ruumu sumitsuita kimi na no**_  
 _ **Meiwaku yo Da kedo**_  
 _ **...Kondo dake ii wa (...Ashita made ii wa)**_

 ** _Kon'nichiwa_**

 ** _ahh! la intro de Ranma 1/2, que hermoxo *.*_**

 _ **He aqui el capitulo 5!**_

 _ **¿Quien lo esperaba?**_

 ** _conciencia (osea pepito grillo XD)_** _ **:nadie**_

 _ **callate**_

 _ **ok, hubiera subido este cap antes pero... quede en una especie de trance por el final de la primera temporada de "Miraculous Ladybug" y pues... ñee**_

 _ **ahora tendre que esperar la segunda asi como espero la siguiente temporada asi como espero la siguiente de Tokyo Ghoul**_

 _ **en fin... que comienze el cap 5**_

 **Capitulo 5: El Alumno Nuevo**

De nuevo se había despertado antes del gong.

Flashback

-¿Al menos puede decirnos de que se trata?- pregunto el siempre curioso panda.

-Ahhh- suspiro cansado Shifu- mañana se enteraran panda

-¿Aunque sea una pista?

-No

-¿Una chiquita?

-NO

-¿Una diminuta?

-NO!

 _-No sea malo…. ¿Una minúsculamente pequeñamente diminutivamente chiquita?_

 _-¿¡SI TE DIGO CERRARAS LA BOCA!?_

 _-Si- contesto asustado el panda por el misterioso enojo del maestro, al parecer había llegado más irritable de lo normal… aquella noticia debía ser muy importante_

 _-Tiene que ver con la visita… tendrán un nuevo integrante en su equipo- sin más, el viejo panda rojo se retiro._

Fin Flashback

 _"_ _Con que un nuevo estudiante, ¿huh? ¿Quién será?"-_ se preguntaba.

El maestro Shifu no quiso decir más la noche anterior. ¿Tendría que ver con el alumno?

Y el gong sonó.

-Buenos días maestro- dijeron al unísono los 6 guerreros. Si Po también llego a tiempo.

-Buenos días, hoy también será un día libre… después del desayuno diríjanse a la cueva del dragón para darles la noticia- después de pronunciar estas palabras el maestro se retiro, dejando un gran silencio entre sus estudiantes.

-Vaya Po, volviste a levantarte temprano- comento Mantis.

-¿"Volvió"?- pregunto Tigresa- ¿Ayer también?

-Sip- dijo Po como respuesta.

-Tigresa- decía "decepcionado" Mono- creí que eras diferente, debes ser más atenta con tu… - el primate se detuvo al ver la mirada asesina de una tigresa y un panda.

-hay, no.- suspiraban con cansancio Víbora y Grulla

-¿Qué decías? ¿Con quién debo ser más atenta, Mono?- lo cuestionaba

-Ya van a empezar- se quejaba Grulla- Ehhhh… ¿Chicos? ¿No creen que deberíamos ir a la cocina?

-Tienes razon Grulla, hay que irnos antes de que Shifu nos castigue- decía nervioso Mantis- fue un milagro que ayer nos salváramos.

Sin más que decir, todo el grupo dirigió a desayunar.

Después de algunos minutos se escucho un "Sale orden" de Po.

-¿Quién creen que sea el nuevo estudiante?- los cuestiono un curioso e inocente panda

-¿Nuevo estudiante?- preguntaron Víbora, Grulla, Mantis Y Mono a coro

-Sí, bueno eso me dijo ayer – el panda trato de imitar la voz de su maestro- " _Tiene que ver con la visita… tendrán un nuevo integrante en su equipo_ "

-Wow

-Entonces ¿Quién creen que sea?

Pasaron algunos minutos

\- qué tal si es… ¿Song?- cuestiono Mono solo para ver la reacción de la mas furiosa de los cinco.

¡CRACK!

Unos indefensos e inocentes palillos chinos fueron la víctima de una zarpa que golpeo 20 años los arboles de hierro del palacio.

-Creo que voy por otros palillos- dijo una felina que no tenía un muy buen semblante

-Aquí tienes Tigresa- decía el panda confundido. No entendía el porqué del repentino enojo de Tigresa- ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto preocupado a su amiga

-Nada- dijo cortante

-CofCof CELOSACofCof- fingía toser Mantis

¡BUMM!

Un palillo pasó a centímetros de un verde rostro.

-¿Qué decías insecto?- pregunto una Tigresa con un aura negra a su alrededor.

-N…Nada Tigresa- decía temblando el insecto, esa aura estaba aumentando cada vez más

-Y que tal si la visita es…. ¿Yijiro?- pregunto ahora Mono

El panda no rompió a unos inocentes palillos como la tigresa, pero si había cambiado su alegre y dulce semblante por uno serio… demasiado serio

-Este celoso- le susurro Mantis a Mono

Víbora y Grulla se miraron preocupados al ver las auras de furia en sus dos amigos, decidieron intervenir si deseaban que los bromistas del palacio siguiesen con vida… y debían hacerlo pronto.

-Bien!, hay que ir con el maestro Shifu!- dijeron la reptil y el ave a coro

-Vamos- dijo Grulla mientras dirigía a Po hacia la salida.

-Hay que irnos- dijo Víbora haciendo lo mismo pero con Tigresa.

Detrás de ellos también salieron Mantis y Mono.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la cueva del dragón Po y Tigresa habían mejorado su humor.

El maestro Shifu se encontraba de espadas a ellos.

-¿Maestro Shifu?- pregunto su hija- ¿Qué era lo que nos quería comunicar?

-Tendrán un nuevo compañero… les pido que lo traten bien, la gente cambia y todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Nadie es completamente bueno, ni completamente malo

Esa frase le sonó conocida a Tigresa… pero ¿Dónde antes la escucho?

-¿Qué trata de decir maestro?- pregunto confundida

-Ya puedes salir…- dijo Shifu dirigiéndose a una sombra que no habían notado ya que estaba en una esquina.

 _ **Ok, Ok.**_

 _ **hasta aqui el cap.**_

 _ **jajaja. los quiero dejar con la duda :)**_

 ** _bien, les digo._** ** _ODIO CON TODO EL KOKORO A SONG_** ** _pero crei que ver un poquis celosa a Tigresa seria divertida. NO ME GUSTA VERLA CELOSA ya que ella no es asi de expresiva, pero hay que tener en cuenta que por mas "radical" que sea en algún momento tendrá celos._**

 ** _nadie es inmune a ellos... desgraciadamente :,(_**

 ** _en fin, Sayonara_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _nah, es broma._**

 ** _no soy tan cruel como para dejar el cap asi ,aunque Cruel es bueno (el que conozca Maze Runner entendio XD)_**

 ** _oka, que continue el cap_**

-Los veo de nuevo…hola guerrero dragón- decía la figura que aun no salía por completo de la oscuridad, pero sabían que era una voz masculina- Ustedes deben ser Víbora, Grulla, Mantis Y Mono

-Al menos te sabes nuestros nombres- dijo Mantis motivado- Me vas a agradar

Una risa burlona se escucho, una que le era muy familiar a Tigresa.

-Y hola a ti también…. Maestra Tigresa, Querida Hermanita

La figura salió de la oscuridad y se mostro al primer hijo adoptivo de Shifu y hermano adoptivo de Tigresa: Tai Lung

-¡TAI LUNG!- exclamaron todos sorprendidos

¿Qué hacia ahí?

¿No había Muerto?

Todos miraron a Po, menos el mencionado, Shifu y Tigresa que aun seguía en shock

Po debía explicar muchas cosas…. En ese mismo instante.

-les hare un resumen- dijo Tai- el panda no hizo bien la llave dactilar wuxi, me dejo libre, yo me fui al valle de Hu, me encontré a Mei Ling. Ella me llevo con el gobernador, ahí estuve todo este tiempo, ayer ella visito a Shifu el cual ni enterado estaba de que seguía vivo y logro convencerlo de que me quede a entrenar con ustedes…. El que entendió, entendió. Y el que no, no es mi problema- concluyo despreocupado

-Eso…. Tiene sentido- señalo Mantis

-Bien, Tai será su compañero

-Eso… es… ¡BÁRBARO!-

Los 4 furiosos y Po se tomaron bien la noticia, después de todo, como el maestro Shifu había dicho "Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad".

Ellos no conocían bien a Tai Lung, lo único que sabían de él era que fue hijo de Shifu y que ataco el valle… nada más.

Pero Tigresa si lo conocía, y la noticia anterior la tenía muy desconcertada.

¿Le desagradaba la idea de que Tai estuviese ahí?

No

¿Le agradaba la idea?

Tal vez

Ella quería mucho a Tai, después de todo eran "hermanos"

El hecho de creer que estaba muerto y tiempo después enterarse de que estaba más que bien y que seguía haciendo sus malos chistes y continuaba con su actitud arrogante solo la confundía.

-¿Tigresa? ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto su hermano

¡PLAF!

Una bofetada estaba marcada en la mejilla izquierda del leopardo de las nieves.

-¿Pero qué carajo te….?- la frase de Tai Lung fue interrumpida por un abrazo que le estaba dando su hermana menor.

-Te extrañe- susurro Tigresa para que solo su hermano la escuchase

-Yo también, enana- susurro Tai correspondiendo el abrazo.

Todos los demás estaban confundidos, excepto Shifu.

Al padre de los niños le agradaba el hecho de que Tigresa no hubiese reaccionado mal, el sabia que ella le tenía un gran cariño a Tai Lung cuando eran pequeños, cariño que él pensó había desaparecido cuando Tai destruyo el valle de la paz y fue encarcelado… dejándola sola…

En ese entonces Tigresa estuvo muy deprimida por lo ocurrido con su hermano.

También se deprimió cuando lo creyó muerto, pero el golpe había sido amortiguado por el paso del tiempo que había marcado un poco de "odio" inexistente entre ellos.

En el fondo Tigresa sabía que no lo odiaba, solamente estaba dolida de la "traición" de Tai.

También Tai sabia en el fondo que él nunca podría odiar a su hermana.

¿Peleaba mucho con ella cuando niños?

Si

Pero eran peleas inocentes, peleas de niños.

Peleas que son más un juego que una verdad.

Eran ocasiones en las que te peleabas con tu hermana y jurabas odio hacia a ella cuando en verdad solo ese sentimiento es producto de la inestabilidad en tus emociones ese instante.

No era odio lo que sentía hacia ella, después de todo era su Tigresa, su Hermanita pequeña.

Durante la pelea que tuvieron en el Hilo De La Esperanza ellos nunca planeaban lastimarse de verdad, la paralización que Tai uso fue para que ella no lo atacara y así evitar lastimarla de gravedad… ya le había hecho suficiente daño.

Y planeaba corregirlo.

 ** _Okay, Hazel Grace?_**

 ** _Okay._**

 ** _Ok, no XD_**

 ** _Debo recalcar que Dreamworks confirmo que Tai Lung esta muerto, pero como es mi antagonista preferido quise incluirlo._**

 ** _El final de este capitulo fue inspirado en TODAS las peleas que he tenido, tengo y tendré con mi hermanita._**

 ** _Durante esa discusión es tu peor enemiga pero en el fondo de tu kokoro la quieres mucho, este cap se lo dedico a ella, mi tierna hermanita, que por mas peleas que tengamos por los dulces siempre la voy a querer..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Kha?_**

 ** _desde cuando soy tan cursi .-._**

 ** _tengo mello, okno._**

 ** _pero aun asi, NO SE PELEEN CON SUS HERMANAS O HERMANOS, Y SI SE VAN A PELEAR DISCÚLPENSE, ellos siempre son los mejores cómplices de una travesura ;D_**

 ** _bueno, este es el fin del capitulo..._**

 ** _me gustaría escribir mas pero la enana a mi lado me quiere quitar la compu_**

 ** _por cierto, una pregunta... considerando como escribo.. ¿Que edad me calculan? .-._**

 ** _ahora si..._**

 ** _SAYONARA_**


	6. Hermandad Y Recuerdos

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**  
 **But, I got him where I want him now.**  
 **Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**  
 **To steal it all away from you now.**  
 **But god does it feel so good,**  
 **Cause I got him where I want him right now.**  
 **And if you could then you know you would.**  
 **Cause god it just feels so,**  
 **It just feels so good.**

 **¿A quien le gusta Paramore?**

 **En fin... esta actualización tardo un poco porque lo quise hacer mas largo, sin contar todo lo que escribo aquí son 4,734 .**

 **Espero que este cap les guste, asi valdrá la pena mi dolor de dedos :'D**

 **Ahora si, que comience el cap 6.**

 **Capitulo 6: Hermandad y Recuerdos**

Ambos felinos seguían abrazados y los espectadores de esto jurarían que había lagrimas traviesas recorriendo por las mejillas de ambos… aunque no planeaban mencionarlo, tampoco planeaban demostrar oralmente su gran confusión, porque… su amiga y su nuevo "compañero" lucían felices, ¿Para qué arruinar el momento?

-Ehhhh…. No entendí- dijo algo confundido el panda

-¡PO!- lo reprendieron Shifu, Víbora, Mantis y Mono

-¿Qué?

-No importa, Po- dijo Tigresa rompiendo el abrazo entre ella y Tai Lung.

Toda la mañana los habitantes del Palacio De Jade estuvieron conversando sobre la infancia de Tigresa y Tai Lung en la cueva del dragón.

A pesar del desacuerdo de su hermana, Tai estaba contando todas las travesuras que él y Tigresa le hacían a Shifu de pequeños, desde dibujar en la tortuga de jade y pergaminos sagrados, hasta pintar las armas de colores chillones que hacían la misión de hallarlas en un bosque espeso la acción más fácil del mundo, porque la verdad sea dicha, aquellos dos grandes maestros de Kung Fu durante su infancia fueron unos diablillos indisciplinados dignos de arruinar la paciencia incluso del gran maestro Oogway, lindos por fuera, con una gran ternura, ternura de niños que parecían no matar ni a una mosca, pero bien dicen en el pueblo "las apariencias engañan", esos tiernos cachorros con mejores bromas que las de Mantis y Mono bajo la manga eran dignos de temer por los adultos que los conocían.

Los chicos estaban que no se lo creían, Su disciplinada amiga… ¿Logro darle más dolores de cabeza a Shifu en su corta edad que todos ellos juntos?, todos tenemos un oscuro pasado el cual la mayoría no quiere revelar a nadie.

Todos estaban distraídos con la amena charla, hasta que un sonido los distrajo: el gruñido de la barriga del guerrero dragón, seguido de su nerviosa risa.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de comer. Vamos, por cierto, Tai, te encantaran los fideos-dijo el siempre alegre panda.

-Eso espero, panda- contesto Tai

Todos los guerreros se pusieron en marcha hacia la cocina, incluido el viejo maestro que observaba como su hija aun estaba apenada de todas las anécdotas que el leopardo de las nieves había relatado para avergonzarla.

Sonrió. Recordó cuando los cachorros le daban insoportables dolores de cabeza y desordenaban todo a su paso, pero aun así los quería mucho.

Observó como Tigresa y Tai Lung descendían por las escaleras caminando hacia la cocina, estaban discutiendo y gritando palabras altisonantes, más tarde los reprendería, pero por ahora estaba concentrado en ellos, a pesar de la gran cantidad de tiempo que habían estado separados se trataban igual, nada entre sus hijos había cambiado.

Reconoció una que otra palabra que se gritaban los hermanos, eran las mismas que se gritaban el uno al otro cuando eran unos "inocentes" pequeños, ¿Dónde las aprendieron?, siempre se pregunto… y la respuesta a dicha pregunta nunca le llego… y tal vez se quedaría como un misterio al igual que la edad de Oogway… un misterio para todo el mundo.

Siguió todo el camino concentrado en sus pensamientos, ignorando cualquier otra cosa.

Mientras Shifu seguía con sus pensamientos los demás guerreros se divertían observando como la tigresa de bengala y el leopardo de las nieves discutían y se lanzaban uno que otro leve golpe, poco les sorprendió el léxico de su amiga, ya la habían escuchado varias veces maldecir a medio mundo cuando fallaba en los entrenamientos.

Prácticamente ya estaban en la cocina y mientras cada uno tomaba su asiento correspondiente los felinos continuaban con sus insultos hacia la persona del otro.

-¡Marimacho!- ataco Tai Lung

-¡Insensible!-se defendió Tigresa

-¡Ñoña!

-¡Bruto!

-¡Tonta!

-¡Estúpido!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Bobo!

-¡YA GUARDEN SILENCIO!- los reprendió Shifu- ¡SE COMPORTAN COMO SI FUESEN CACHORROS!

Silencio. Ese era el rey durante tal instante. El grito de Shifu había interrumpido la discusión de sus hijos y provoco que bajasen las orejas.

-Sale orden- dijo Po. Se escucharon distintas voces que a coro dijeron un "Gracias"

Las charlas entre los presentes no se hicieron de esperar, cada uno con un tema de conversación distinto.

Pero a pesar de haber sido reprendidos por Shifu, ambos felinos se pateaban por debajo de la mesa, y el hecho de que estaban sentados uno frente al otro facilitaba la acción, Shifu los vio, pero decidió ignorarlos.

-¡Tarado!- susurro/grito Tigresa. Ellos ya sabían que los demás habían notado el reinicio de su ligera pelea

-¡Histérica!- mascullo Tai Lung

-¡Patán!- exclamo Tigresa

-Ahhh- suspiro con cansancio Shifu- Este par no tiene remedio

-¡¿Quién usa esa palabra en este siglo?!

-¡Yo la uso, Patán!

La hora de la comida pasó, Tigresa seguía con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro que difícilmente se iría. Si, peleo con Tai. Si, estuvieron insultándose un buen rato. Pero ella estaba feliz, su hermano estaba de vuelta.

Shifu decidió darles el día libre de nuevo por la llegada de su nuevo compañero, y el los acompañaría. Todos… o bueno, casi todos los guerreros descendían por las escaleras que los llevarían al pueblo, ya todos se habían enterado de la estadía del leopardo, Shifu lo había explicado, y los chismes vuelan, y lo hacen mucho más rápido en un pequeño pueblo.

Ya todos estaban enterados del cambio de actitud en el leopardo, incluso se enteraron de su estadía como una clase de "protector" en el valle de Hu, un lugar poco conocido, pero muy hermoso.

-Los alcanzo más tarde- dijo Tigresa alegremente despidiéndose con la mano y encaminándose hacia el salón de entrenamiento.

-Tigresa- la llamo Shifu- tu también vendrás

-Pero… debo entrenar y… más tarde los alcanzare- contesto Tigresa. Ella necesitaba entrenar, de lo contrario solamente se estresaba o su humor empeoraba.

-Sin "pero", ahora todos bajaremos al pueblo, vayan a donde quieran y al atardecer diríjanse al restaurante de el Sr. Ping, ahí estaré por si necesitan algo… ¿Entendido?

-Sí, maestro- corearon Tai Lung, Po, Grulla, Víbora, Mono y Mantis

-Tigresa…- la llamo serio Shifu al notar que la felina no había respondido su anterior pregunta- ¿Entendido?- volvió a cuestionar

-Sí, Maestro- mascullo de mala gana Tigresa.

-Perfecto- dijo Shifu, continuando con su camino, al igual que los demás… excepto un panda que espero a que cierta felina lo alcanzara para así poder charlar.

-Hola, Tigresa- saludo Po

-Hola, Po. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Nop. Solo que… esto me alegra

-¿El qué?- cuestiono Tigresa

-Tu actitud…- el panda tuvo explicarse mejor al notar la confusión de la felina por su anterior frase- me explico… desde que Tai Lung llego estas más feliz, eso me alegra- concluyo un sonrojado panda.

-Ah, eso. Si. Me alegra que Tai esté aquí, a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió lo quiero mucho. Tú ya sabes lo que ocurría con Shifu y el asunto de la paternidad, Tai fue el único que estuvo ahí conmigo. Recuerdo que de pequeños por más que nos peleáramos siempre nos protegíamos el uno al otro… así ha sido y será siempre,… ¡Maldición! ¡Ya me puse sentimental!- se quejo la ojirubi al tomar conciencia de lo que acababa de decir.

Esa exclamación provocó una risa en el panda. Acto seguido, a felina también rio sinceramente.

-¿Lo ves?- volvió a hablar Po- esa sonrisa sincera es la que quiero que tengas siempre, te vez más bonita de lo que ya eres- Po no estaba muy consciente de lo que decía, simplemente hablo, pero lo que dijo lo decía de corazón… y Tigresa no sabía cómo reaccionar.

¿Conoces algún color que sea más fuerte que el rojo?

¿El Bermellón?

¿El Carmesí?

¿El Escarlata?

¿El Granate?

O quizá… ¿el Carmín?

En fin, la cara del guerrero dragón paso por todos esos colores, cada vez aumentando en su tonalidad, hasta se podría decir que su apenado rostro se dio a la tarea de inventar nuevos, y si bien el pelaje de la felina era de un bello tono anaranjado brillante no se salvaba de que su cara tuviese un leve tono rojizo, el cual era apenas notable… tal vez no era muy fuerte para ser notado por los demás, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para ser notado por un alto leopardo de las nieves que al notar la cercanía entre su hermana y el panda decidió agudizar sus sentidos lo mas que pudiese para enterarse de cualquier cosa, aunque lo único que logro captar fue el sonrojo de ambos (más notorio en el panda), y que lo mencionaron. Hizo lo que cualquier hermano mayor que respetase la privacidad de su hermanita haría: retroceder algunos escalones e interrumpir la charla.

-Ajam, Ajam- carraspeó un no muy alegre Tai Lung.- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- cuestiono, al mismo tiempo que pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su hermana y la acercaba a él. Este gesto hizo a Po y Tigresa alzar las miradas, dirigiéndolas hacia el emisor de esa gruesa y ronca voz.

 _"_ _Oh, Oh"_ Pensaba Tigresa _"Aquí habrá problemas"_

Conocía a la perfección ese gesto, lo había visto miles de veces cuando de pequeña bajaba al pueblo y conversaba con los niños del pueblo. Sabía lo que se avecinaba. Su hermano estaba celoso. Celos fraternales.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Una tigresa de bengala acababa de descender las infinitas escaleras del palacio de Jade, logro terminar su entrenamiento y Shifu les había dado a ella y a Tai permiso de disfrutar el día libre._

 _Logro ganar en una carrera a Tai y ahora se dirigía a la biblioteca del pueblo, llevaba en sus manos el último pergamino que la señora Yuh le había entregado, pero antes dio varias vueltas por las calles para que su hermano no pudiese encontrarla._

 _Al llegar a su destino llamó a la señora Yuh, pero no había ni el mínimo rastro de ella._

 _-Señora Yuh!- llamó la pequeña tigresa, pero nadie le contesto. Al notarlo decidió adentrarse a la biblioteca y buscar a la dueña._

 _Cuando llego a la sección de fantasía, choco con un niño, al cual le calculo su misma edad o quizá mayor._

 _-Lo lamento- dijo apenado el niño_

 _-No hay problema- contesto alegre.- por cierto, ¿Has visto a la señora Yuh?_

 _-Ehhhh…. Lo lamento, no sé quien es- dijo aquel niño mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca_

 _-Es la dueña de la biblioteca- contesto amablemente_

 _-¿Cómo es ella?, tal vez te pueda ayudar a encontrarla_

 _Tigresa estaba por contestar, pero sin saber porque dirigió instintivamente su mirada hacia el pergamino del niño. Este estaba abierto y la pequeña pudo reconocer un dibujo que se encontraba en la esquina, ¡Ese libro era uno de sus favoritos! ¡Fue el primero que leyó!¡Ella se declaraba una fan incondicional de los cuentos de terror!_

 _-¿El valle de Hu y Garra Sangrienta?- cuestiono al niño. Esa fue una leyenda muy famosa en el pasado, y era efectiva para asustar a los niños que curiosamente querían salir por las noches de su casa._

 _-Sip.-contesto alegre su compañero-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto el niño con ojitos brillosos de la emoción._

 _-¡Por supuesto! Es uno de mis favoritos_

 _-Yo no estoy muy acostumbrado a leer de terror, pero… mi pa' me dijo que este era muy famoso_

 _-A mi me encantan de terror y misterio_

 _-¿No te da miedo?_

 _-No. ¿Y a ti?_

 _-Pues… un poco. Pero pienso que deberías tú si deberías temerles_

 _Esa frase hizo a la felina dudar ¿A qué se refería?_

 _-¿Perdón?_

 _-Es que mi pa' también me ha dicho que los fantasmas y monstruos se llevan principalmente a las niñas bonitas._

 _Tigresa estaba sonrojada. El niño estaba sonrojado. Tai Lung estaba enojado…_

 _Espera... ¿En qué momento llegó?_

 _-Lo siento Tigresa, pero debemos irnos- mascullo Tai. Y Tigresa supo que debía obedecer, cuando Tai tenía ese humor de perros las cosas se volverían peligrosas, no para ella, pero si para el niño._

 _-Ok… nos vemos luego- se despidió de su nuevo amigo muy a su pesar._

 _-H...Hasta luego- tartamudeo el niño con sus mejillas sonrojadas probablemente porque aun estaba avergonzado de lo que había dicho._

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

Una vez recordado esto, Tigresa noto que se había olvidado de aquel niño… no recordaba ni su especie, ni ojos… no recordaba nada. Trato de recordar… pero solo obtuvo un inmenso dolor de cabeza que decidió dejar pasar, ya habían recorrido poco más de la primera mitad de las escaleras, así que no debía preocuparse por el dolor.

-….Entonces…- volvió a hablar su hermano. Se encontraba tan concentrada en su recuerdo que se olvido del ataque de celos que tenía su hermano en ese instante-… Sigo esperando...-

Bien, tal vez esta ocasión no sería tan grave… o eso pensó hasta que Tai comenzó a apretar tanto sus propios puños que los dedos de esta tronaron. En ese momento supo que debía inventar cualquier excusa para lograr salvar a Po.

-Ah! Lo que ocurre es que le decía a Po que yo puedo ganarte en una carrera hasta el final de las escaleras

¡Bingo! Tai le creyó. Lo cual le sorprendió, aunque después de pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta de que sería lógico que le creyera, ya que lo había retado.

Esa era otra cosa que tenían en común, el carácter, ambos eran, orgullosos, competitivos y obstinados.

-¡Ja!, eso quisieras enana- dijo el leopardo con egocentrismo

-¿Apuestas?

\- Vamos, te daré una oportunidad… aunque después no vengas llorando y diciendo que no te lo advertí

-Por cierto, el perdedor deberá lavar toda la ropa del otro y los demás, también tendrá que ordenar cada rincón del palacio, todo por una semana- ofreció una confiada Tigresa que había olvidado por completo el sonrojo.

-Trato- dijo Tai

-3…- dijo Tigresa

-2…- Exclamo Tai

-¡1!- corearon los felinos.

Ambos salieron corriendo en cuatro patas cual alma que lleva el diablo por las escaleras.

-Maestro… ¿No va a detenerlos? - cuestiono Grulla a Shifu.- Es algo peligroso bajar las escaleras corriendo.

-No… No, está bien. Ellos saben lo que hacen…todo estará bien

Shifu y los demás planeaban continuar con su camino, pero no habían dado ni cinco pasos cuando una gran figura a blanco y negro pasó descendiendo las escaleras a gran velocidad, era Po, y nunca lo habían visto correr tan rápido

-Adiós, chicos- dijo el panda cuando pasó a su lado.

-Wow… es la primera vez que Po corre tan rápido- dijo Mantis

-Sí- decía Víbora algo preocupada- pero solo espero que no se…

-AHHHHH!- se escucho un grito, e identificaron de manera inmediata a su emisor

-…Tropiece…- termino Víbora- Ahhh- suspiro- Mantis, mas tarde habrá una sesión de acupuntura para Po.

-Ok- contesto sencillamente el insecto-… Pero ahora Po llegara más rápido al pueblo, ¿No?- dijo burlón, pero decidió callarse al ver la mirada reprendedora de Víbora, Grulla y Shifu.-Ok, mejor cierro la boca

-Si- dijeron todos a coro, incluso Mono, aunque le hubiera causado gracia el comentario del insecto.

-Mejor cállate- susurraba Mono a Mantis- Tigresa te asesinara si molestas a su novio

-En eso tienes razon-murmuro Mantis alegre, debían evitar que Shifu los escuchase

-¿Qué dijeron de mi hija?- pregunto Shifu, pero no se veía molesto… todo lo contrario. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, muy forzada, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

-Ahhh- los guerreros estaban sin palabras, ¿Qué deberían decirle? _"Oh, maestro, hablábamos del mal humor de su hija si llegamos a molestar a su futuro novio"_ si decían eso Shifu se molestaría… se molestaría mucho.

Aunque no mencionaran directamente a Po, ellos sabían que la palabra _"Tigresa"_ y la palabra _"Novio"_ en una misma oración no tenían como resultado un contento Shifu.

-¿Y bien…?

-Ehhhh- ya sentían las gotas de sudor frio deslizándose por su frente.

 _"_ _¡Oogway, ven y sálvanos!"_ querían gritar.

-¡YO GANE!- gritaron dos voces al unísono, que reconocieron al instante.

Tanta fue la alegría del primate y del insecto, que la reptil y el ave (que notaron cuando sus amigos se metieron en problemas con Shifu) jurarían que cuando los felinos interrumpieron a Shifu claramente se escuchaba un coro angelical repitiendo _"Aleluya"_ rítmicamente una y otra vez.

-¡No, yo gane!-exclamo indignada Tigresa

-¡La victoria es mía, enana!- rectifico Tai Lung

A este punto los felinos se ganaron la atención de todos al comenzar su discusión.

-¡Eso quisieras!- grito Tigresa

-¡Admite tu derro…!- algo interrumpió al leopardo

Todos abrieron sus ojos, sorprendidos.

Po, el cual había salido rodando cuesta abajo, ahora estaba sobre Tai Lung.

Al no tener la posibilidad de detenerse, descendió completamente las escaleras, no se lastimo en la caída, había caído sobre Ta Lung, y este ultimo había caído sobre Tigresa.

El resto de los furiosos y el maestro Shifu corrieron a ayudarlos.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- cuestiono preocupado Shifu

-Solo tengo algunos moretones…- dijo Po

-Panda… bájate, no… respiro- tartamudeaba Tai Lung

-I…Imagínate… yo… estoy comenzando a… ver la luz…- mascullaba Tigresa con dificultad, y tenía sus motivos, Tai solo debía aguantar el peso de Po, pero ella debía aguantar el de Po y el suyo.

-Po, levántate- ordeno Shifu, y el panda obedeció, se levanto con dificultad, pero se levanto, liberando así al leopardo de las nieves.

-Tai… muévete- dijo Tigresa

-Nah, no quiero- dijo despreocupado el leopardo

-Tai…- llamo ya un poco cabreada la felina- quítate de encima

-¿Y tú me vas a obligar?

Tigresa estaba que ardía de rabia, ¿Cómo puede ser tan inconsciente Tai? Termino cansada y jadeante la carrera, y después tuvo que cargar al par. Estaba respirando con dificultad.

-Tai, levántate- ordeno Shifu

-Ehhhh…. Tai…- decía el ahora recuperado panda- sé lo que te digo, no quieres ver a Tigresa molesta

-Po tiene razon- apoyo Mantis

-Nah, es una niñita, no me hará nada

Tigresa estaba muy callada, mucho… y todos saben que tanta tranquilidad en ella era malo… muy malo.

-Querido hermanito…- llamo dulcemente Tigresa. Eso espanto a los demás, excepto a Tai- ¿Puedo decirte algo?- cuestiono. Luego continúo al observar la afirmación con la cabeza que hizo su hermano. - Ok…- Tigresa seguía con el dulce tono. Inhalo todo el aire que cupo en sus pulmones, se acerco al oído del leopardo y exclamo- ¡MUEVE TU MALDITO TRASERO MOTEADO!

El grito taladro los oídos de Tai, el cual ya se había levantado.

-¡Tonta! ¿Qué te pasa?- exclamo enfurruñado Tai.

-Gracias hermanito, no sabes cuánto te quiero- volvió a hablar tiernamente, eso ya comenzaba a asustar.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto Po, extendiendo su mano a Tigresa

-Sí, gracias- la felina acepto la mano de Po, después se sacudió el polvo de su ropa.- bien, ya hay que irnos.

Entre peleas, discusiones, quejas, mohines y escuchar muchos cuchicheos entre los habitantes del pueblo, todos llegaron al restaurante del señor Ping, el cual los saludo alegre y amablemente como siempre… también le regalo un largo sermón sobre… bueno, nadie sabía a qué venía aquel sermón, ¡pero el asunto es que lo dio! y un golpe en la cabeza con el gran cucharon de madera a Po, el cual no podía estar más avergonzado.

Shifu les dio la orden de dar una corta vigilancia en el pueblo, cada uno por distintos caminos, después podrían hacer lo que quisieran… _"excepto entrenar"_ dijo cuando vio una sonrisa maliciosa en Tigresa.

-Si me disculpan… tengo un partido de Shogi para ganar- fue la última frase de Shifu antes de que ellos se retirasen.

¡3 HORAS!

Había hecho patrulla por el pueblo y… ¡Nada!

Tenía la esperanza de que quizá tuviese la oportunidad de atrapar a unos bandidos…. ¡y nada!... ¡NADA!... ¡NA-DA!

Ningún bandido… ningún robo… ningún problema…

Esa era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que quería que alguien atacara el valle, por Oogway, ¡¿No podía atacarlo siquiera Fung?!

Hace aproximadamente hacia cinco minutos que decidió adentrarse en el bosque de bambú… estaba recostada en el frondoso árbol, mirando el sol, no le prestó mucha atención a su posición, pero si lo observo un rato… una gran esfera, amarilla… grande… hipnotizante, creyó comenzar a ver pequeñas y apenas notables motas de un bello naranja en el… más tarde ella hubiera jurado que… veía un ojo en el, observándola, con indiferencia.

Sacudió su cabeza al escuchar sus propios pensamientos _"tonterías"_ pensó.

Se levanto, pensaba entrenar.

 _"_ _Shifu dijo que no podíamos entrenar, pero…"_ se debatía entre sus opciones: obedecer a Shifu, o…

 _"_ _Hazlo, nadie te descubrirá"_ cierto, no había nadie allí, eso decía una parte de su mente.

Sintió que algo la impulsaba a desobedecer… adrenalina…

Golpe… otro… y otra más…

Rápidos… fuertes… agiles… poderosos…

 _"_ _Son casi las seis de la tarde"_ calculo al ver el sol de reojo.

Después de practicar un poco, volvió a recostarse en aquel árbol de dudoso origen, dirigió su mirada rubí hacia el sol de nuevo.

Volvió a sentirse hipnotizada por él.

5…

10…

15…

Cada vez aumentaba el tiempo mirando el sol y no podía alejar la vista de él, no podía… y no quería.

De nuevo pensó ver un ojo en el… pero ahora más notorio. Aquella esfera naranja se había vuelto el iris de un ojo que extrañamente se había formado con un raro humo negro que salió de quien-sabe-donde.

No se podía mover… sentía su cuerpo tieso… con su atención centrada en aquel "ojo" si es que se podía llamar así, ajena completamente a cualquier sonido o cosa.

Después, todo era obscuridad.

-Tigresa

Escuchaba una voz… lejana… la sentía cerca y lejos al mismo tiempo

-Tigresa

Volvió a escuchar, esta vez mas claro y mas fuerte… una voz que exigía su atención… una atención que ni ella misma podía controlar.

-Tigresa!

Despertó alterada… moviendo su cabeza energéticamente de un lado a otro, buscando cualquier peligro… pero no había ninguno.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-cuestiono Po

-Si- contesto. Mas para ella misma que para él.

-¿segura?- volvió a cuestionar

-Si- esta vez trato de sonar más convincente

Miro aquellas esferas de color jade, brillantes, llenas de vida y alegría.

Después lo recordó…

 _El entrenamiento…_

 _El sol…_

 _El "ojo"_

¿Había sido todo un sueño?

Inspecciono sus manos, aun con algunos hilillos de sangre… el entrenamiento fue real.

Lo último que recuerda es el ojo naranja en el cielo… _me debo haber dormido ahí_ piensa.

-En fin… -trata de desviar el tema de conversación, no quiere alterar a Po-… ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- lo cuestiona

-Los chicos y yo estábamos en el restaurante de mi papa, pero como ya casi es la hora de cenar… vine a buscarte

-¿Cómo me encontraste tan rápido?

-Pues… algunos aldeanos me dijeron que te habían visto asar por aquí-contestó

 _"_ _y ahora si te encontré rápido… te encontré en poco menos de 3 horas"_ pensó el panda

-Bien, ¿Qué esperamos?, hay que irnos ya.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, los únicos clientes eran los otros furiosos, Tai, y Shifu, ya todos se encontraban charlando en la mesa de la esquina derecha.

La cena paso entre risas… conversaciones… alegría.

Todos se encontraban alegres… o al menos la mayoría…

Tigresa volvía a concentrarse en lo que había ocurrido hacia un momento

Primero escuchaba una voz

Después tenia ilusiones

 _¿Me estaré volviendo loca?_ Pensó.

Todo ese asunto ya la tenía harta, quería contárselo a alguien, pero… ¿A quién?

Sus amigos y hermano o tomarían como un malestar y no la dejarían ni asomarse al salón de entrenamiento…

Quizá hablarlo con Shifu o con… ¡Mei Ling! ¡Claro!

Tai había mencionado que ella fue la persona que visito a Shifu… ¡Ella la entendería sin replicar, dudar o contárselo a alguien más!

Bien recuerda que Shifu nunca la trato a ella ni a Tai como a unos verdaderos hijos… el siempre fue muy estricto, pero Mei Ling era diferente, ella era su madre, ella siempre los escuchaba… también recuerda que cuando aún era una cachorra y le ocurrían los mismos dolores de cabeza, mareos e ilusiones Mei Ling la ayudaba.

-Padre…- llamó a Shifu, el cual respondió al instante

-¿Qué ocurre Tigresa?

-¿Sabes cuándo vendrá Mei?-cuestiono. Cuanto antes llegase, mas rápido podría desahogarse.

-Puede que ella vuelva mañana, hubiese estado aquí, pero dijo que tenía algunos asuntos pendientes… ¿Porque?

 _-_ Simple curiosidad- contesto con una sonrisa inocente

Ya habían regresado al palacio, era de noche. Todos se dirigían a su habitación correspondiente, incluido Tai, que se quedo en las habitaciones de huésped esa noche.

-Tigresa…- llamó Po cuando todos se habían ido y solo quedaba él y la felina frente a las puertas de sus habitaciones.

-¿Hmmm?- emitió Tigresa con la garganta

-Has estado muy distraída…- señalo colocando suavemente su mano en el hombro izquierdo de la felina.

-Lo lamento… es que… todo esto me altero, fueron muchas emociones para un día

-De acuerdo… descansa- Po se despidió con una sonrisa

-Igualmente, Po

Ambos maestros entraban a su habitación. Po se durmió casi enseguida. Pero Tigresa seguía con la mente por el cielo, todo ese asunto la había tenido distraída, y eso le podía ocasionar problemas, decidió dormirse. Tenía planeado entrenar arduamente al día siguiente, dudaba mucho que Shifu les diese otro día libre.

Pasaba de medianoche y Tigresa aun no conciliaba el sueño, estaba agotada, pero simplemente por más que lo intentase no lograba dormir.

Miro por la ventana y la abrió.

El frio viento nocturno se coló por su pelaje, desaliñándolo.

Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza, salpicando el gran manto oscuro con su luz.

La luna estaba muy brillante, mostraba así que ella era la reina de la noche, gobernándola.

Se quedó ahí unos cuantos minutos, contemplando la hermosa noche.

Volvió a recostarse en su cama, dejando la ventana abierta. Y su hermano apareció mágicamente en su mente.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Una pequeña tigresa de bengala de aproximadamente 10 años de edad se encontraba en su cuarto, bufaba con cansancio por quincuagésima vez en el día, estaba aburrida._

 _¡Por Oogway! Nunca pensó que una zarpa rota ocasionaría tantos problemas, de haberlo sabido antes hubiese sido más cuidadosa._

 _Haberse excedido golpeando los arboles del palacio esta vez le salió caro._

 _Cuando Shifu pregunto el "¿Por qué?" Tai no le dijo a Shifu la verdadera razon._

 _Shifu ya la había reprendido sobre esa costumbre: Golpear arboles por su frustración, y si llegaba a enterarse de la verdad agrandaría el castigo._

 _¿Cuál fue el "castigo" esa ocasión?, fácil, sin entrenamiento por una semana.(Castigo que no cumplió)_

 _-Maldito Tai Lung… cerebro de simio- masculló molesta_

 _Al punto de vista de Tigresa, todo era culpa de su hermano, el la encontró con su zarpa rota y sangrante, todo el camino de regreso al palacio él le gritaba diciéndole que no lo volviera a hacer, Shifu escucho los gritos… y así se entero._

 _-Enana- escucho que la llamaban_

 _No quería hablar con nadie, mucho menos con el._

 _-Enana- volvió a escuchar. Lo ignoro_

 _-Enana- dijo ahora con voz cantarina y aguda el leopardo_

 _-¿Qué carajo quieres, estúpido?_

 _-Wow, cuida tu vocabulario señorita, no querrás que te lave la boca con jabón… otra vez_

 _-Me vale_

 _-Ahhh- suspiro el leopardo- oye, enana… tu sabes que lo hice por tu bien_

 _Tigresa lo ignoro._

 _-Vamos, Tigresa- insistía Tai- no quiero verte lastimada_

 _Tigresa sabía que eso era verdad, pero ya sea por su orgullo, o por el coraje de ese momento, lo volvió a ignorar._

 _-Oye… ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?- canto_

 _¡¿Pero qué carajo le pasaba!?_

 _¡¿Por qué cantaba como retrasado con aquella voz chillona que usa para fastidiarla!?_

 _-Lárgate- dijo, o más bien, ordenó._

 _-Nop_

 _-Si_

 _-No_

 _-Si_

 _-No_

 _-Si_

 _-No_

 _-Si_

 _-No_

 _-Si_

 _-No_

 _-Si_

 _-No_

 _-Si_

 _-No_

 _-Si_

 _-No_

 _…_ _Muchos minutos después….._

 _Aquella estaba convirtiéndose en su "discusión" más larga._

 _No estuvo consiente de "cuando" o de "cuanto" tiempo se había quedado dormida, pero cuando despertó ya no escuchaba la voz de su hermano._

 _Sigilosa como siempre, abrió la puerta de su habitación… y lo vio…_

 _Tai estaba dormido en el suelo, pegado a la puerta, con vendas nuevas y un botiquín. En ese instante recordó su herida._

 _Sonrió._

 _-Eres un tonto- murmuro.- No tenias que preocuparte tanto… lo lamento_

 _Como pudo trato de cargar a Tai usando solamente su mano sana, tardo un poco pero lo logro._

 _Lo llevo hasta su habitación, lo cubrió con una manta y puso a su lado el leopardo de peluche favorito de Tai, aunque estuviese ya muy grandecito, el afirmaba que no podía dormir sin él._

 _-Descansa- murmuro. Después beso la mejilla de su hermano-… bobo_

 _Acto seguido, la pequeña Tigresa regreso a su habitación para tratar de volver a conciliar el sueño._

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

Tigresa se encontraba en la cama, con sus ojos cerrados. Ese recuerdo había abarcado su mente, y consumido toda su energía restante.

A los pocos minutos, se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **Y ya termine :D**

 **Les agradezco a todos el tiempo que se toman para leerlo. Y a las personas que dejan sus comentarios, gracias, me sube el animo saber que a alguien mas le gusta esta historia.**

 **Por ahora la trama esta "calmada" por asi decirlo, mas tarde se enredara mucho.**

 **Una persona me dijo en los comentarios sobre un Tai Lung celoso (Me agrada tu forma de pensar), obviamente celos fraternales, esto NO es Brothers Conflict. Y he aqui un Tai Lung celoso ;D**

 **¡Los Quiero Mucho!**

 **Besos, Sayonara.**


	7. Un Día Como Cualquier Otro

**"¡NO ESTABA MUERTA!"¡SOBREVIVÍ A LOS EXÁMENES AL ESTILO DE KATNISS!"**

 **Fue una tortura digna de ser aplicada por Voldemort.**

 **ahh! que rara es la secundaria!**

 **aun recuerdo cuando estaba en la primaria, me peinaba como quería, no llevaba el uniforme, estaba con el celular y los audífonos casi toda la clase, casi no dejaban tarea los profesores..."¡Pero aquí no! aquí en la secundaria te dan un condenado reporte hasta por no llevar un libro...(malditos profesores) pero, ¡No!, una debe resistir las ganas de hacer un Avada Kedavra o de contestarles por que si no te ganas reporte y citatorio.**

 **y yo como "buena" estudiante, planeaba sentarme junto a mi mejor amiga para ayudarnos en el examen de matemáticas, pero al profesor se le ocurrió la "gran idea" de primero poner el examen a la mitad del grupo y después a los que faltaban... por suerte si me gusta la clase de mate :D**

 **En fin, yo ya aburrí quejándome de la secundaria y los dejo leer el capitulo 7**

 **Capitulo 7: Un Día Como Cualquier Otro**

La felina se encontraba acostada en su cama, estaba despierta y con los ojos cerrados.

Su respiración era lenta, rítmica y silenciosa.

Faltaba poco para el martirizante sonido del gong, pero poco le importaba.

La noche anterior tardó en conciliar el sueño, estaba cansada, no física, sino mentalmente.

El regreso de su hermano. Más ilusiones. Voces en su cabeza que solo tenía de pequeña. Esas y otras situaciones la tenían al borde del colapso de su cordura mental.

Giro su cuerpo para estar mas cómoda… y los vio.

Los pergaminos que le había dado la señora Yuh. Olvidó revisarlos. Según la vieja coneja, esos pergaminos la ayudarían en el futuro, pero… ¿Cómo la ayudarían?, ¿Con que la ayudarían?, ¿Para que la ayudarían?

Movió sus orejas suavemente al escuchar unas gotas de lluvia, pensando que llovía, y tenía razon.

Estaba presente una ligera lluvia desde la madrugada en el valle de la paz. No era una tormenta eléctrica como la que había ocurrido hacia 3 días, esta era una sencilla llovizna.

Inhalo y exhalo varias veces. Disfrutaba y aspiraba con tranquilidad el húmedo aire.

La lluvia solía relajarla de pequeña, en especial si había truenos y relámpagos. Un niño "normal" se asustaría con este fenómeno natural e iría corriendo a los brazos de su madre para buscar una fuente de calidez y protección, la cual sabría que ella le brindaría. Pero ella nunca fue o seria una persona "normal", lo sabía, siempre se lo decían.

 _"Tú no eres como los demás niños, eres especial"_ le habían dicho Yuh, Shifu, Mei Ling y algunos cuidadores de Bao Gu. Y ella muy en el fondo sabía que eso era verdad.

 _"Si, eres especial…eres un monstruo. No cualquier tigre de tu edad tiene una fuerza como la tuya, no la logras controlar, tratas mal a todos… pronto habrán cabezas rodando hacia tus pies, y sangre ajena en tus manos"_ exclamaba aquella voz femenina.

La ignoro.

 _"Hay, eso no funcionara niña. Eso ya está comenzando y tu estas completamente sola"_

Volvió a ignorarla.

 _"Bien, no te obligare… pero solo recuerda que no puedes controlar tan fácilmente tu destino. Por cierto, saluda a tu hermanito de mi parte. Fue agradable saber que seguía con vida… por ahora"_

-¿Quién eres?- la cuestiono. Tigresa quería que su voz sonase segura, pero apenas y logro decirlo en un leve suspiro.

 _"Eso lo sabrás pronto, pronto me conocerás, y no miento cuando te digo que cuando sepas lo que ocurrirá, desearas revertirlo a toda costa… aunque para ese entonces ya te será imposible"_

Suspiró. Estaba preocupada, alterada. Sabía que _ella_ ya se había ido, no supo cómo, pero lo sabía. Algo en su interior se lo decía.

Quito la sabana de su cuerpo, y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Cerró los ojos. Algunos momentos más destacados en su pasado comenzaron a aparecer…

La llegada de Tai Lung…

El comienzo de la "buena paternidad" de Shifu…

La derrota de Lord Shen…

El abrazo en el muelle de Gongmen…

La supuesta muerte de Po…

El abrazo en la prisión de Gongmen…

La "derrota" de Tai Lung…

La pelea en el hilo de la esperanza…

La elección del Guerrero Dragón…

La primera misión exterior de ella y sus compañeros…

La unión de los cinco furiosos…

La partida de Mei Ling del Palacio De Jade…

La destrucción del Valle De La Paz hecha por Tai Lung…

El momento con su hermano que había recordado la noche anterior…

Cuando Shifu la adopto…

Su llegada a Bao Gu…

Y… unas imágenes de… ¿sus progenitores?... estaban borrosas, pero se lograba distinguir su especie, cada vez se iban aclarando mas hasta que…

…¡Sonó el Gong!...

Ahhh, el bello gong, siempre llegando en los momentos menos inoportunos.

Soltó una exclamación de fastidio, y tan rápido como el batir de las alas de un colibrí, salió prácticamente disparada hacia la puerta. No lo pensó dos veces. Tantos años siguiendo esa rutina ya la habían acostumbrado a salir.

-Buenos días, maestro- corearon todos, incluido Po. Llevaba tres días seguidos levantándose a tiempo, ese era un nuevo record.

Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Cuál método usaba el panda?, no importaba en ese momento, mas tarde le preguntaría.

-Buenos días, alumnos- contesto Shifu. Dirigió su mirada hacia él y logro ver que Tai Lung se encontraba al lado de Shifu. Su hermano se encontraba con los brazos tras su espalda, y sonreía como un niño inocente. Ansioso, como cuando un niño espera emocionado abrir sus regalos en navidad.

Esa sonrisa solo podía indicar algo muy malo.

-Diríjanse a desayunar, y luego, al salón de entrenamiento. Esta ligera lluvia no va a evitar que entrenen como los últimos días-ordenó Shifu con voz firme.

-Sí, maestro

Todos caminaban tranquilamente, primero salió Mantis, luego Mono, Víbora, Grulla, Po, y por ultimo ella. Pero mientras Tigresa salía…

No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero algo había caído en su cabeza bloqueando cualquier señal de luz solar.

 _Una cubeta de metal,_ adivino.

Pero no solo era esa cubeta, un frio y pegajoso líquido se deslizaba por su cuerpo, atravesando más allá de la punta de sus cabellos.

El dulzón olor de la miel penetro en tu nariz. Lentamente retiro la cubeta de su cabeza, con sus manos quito un poco de la miel de sus parpados, al hacerlo, logro ver reflejado en los ojos de su maestro y amigos sorpresa y confusión… menos en cierto leopardo.

Tai Lung se encontraba con ambas manos cubriendo su boca, tratando de contener la obvia carcajada que quería salir.

-¡Corran!- gritó Tai Lung al mismo tiempo que corría hacia la cocina.

-¡Pedazo de imbécil!, ¡ven aquí!- gritó Tigresa cabreada.

-¿Para qué me uses como saco de boxeo?- exclamó Tai, su voz se escuchaba lejana- No, Gracias.

Tigresa salió corriendo detrás de su hermano, mientras en de vez en cuando giraba un poco la cabeza, le enseñaba la lengua de manera infantil, y la hacía enojar con su burla clásica de "no me atrapas".

-Ahhh- suspiró Shifu- preparen una camilla en la enfermería, Mantis, ve preparando una sesión de acupuntura.

-Sí, maestro-

Todos se encontraban ya sentados en la mesa, como siempre, Po preparó el desayuno y se sentó a la izquierda de Tigresa, la cual antes de comer se había dado un baño.

Mono y Mantis conversaban de quien-sabe-que.

Víbora y Grulla platicaban sonrojados, ignorando a cualquier ser viviente a su lado.

Tigresa cuestionaba a Shifu sobre la llegada de Mei Ling, y Po se unió a la conversación.

Una escena típica, esa escena se podía apreciar todas las mañanas en el palacio.

El único ser en silencio era Tai, el se encontraba tranquilamente comiendo los fideos, tenía una expresión en el rostro seria, se podía apreciar un enorme chichón del lado derecho de su cabeza, un leve corte en su mejilla izquierda, arañazos en ambos antebrazos y el ojo izquierdo morado e hinchado.

-¿Seguro de que no te duele, Tai?- pregunto mono saliendo de la conversación que tenia con Mantis.

-S-Seguro…

-¿Seguro, hermanito?- pregunto dulce Tigresa

-C-claro

-Bien- contestó sencillamente y regresó a la conversación que tenia con Po y Shifu.

-Viejo- decía Mantis- creí que por ser su hermano tendría más piedad contigo…

-Nah, si tuvo un poco de piedad- dijo despreocupado- aunque… no sé porque se sorprendió.

 _Debió haber estado muy distraída, pero… ¿En qué?_ Pensó Tai.

-ahh… ¿Qué?- cuestionaron algo confundidos.

-Ese asunto de la miel debió de esperarlo… es decir, le hice la misma broma el día que llego al palacio… y en cada aniversario, y como hoy será mi primer día oficial en el palacio, quise hacer esa bromilla.

-Ahhh- corearon

-Y sigues con vida después de todas las persecuciones y golpes…- menciono Mono

-No, ¿Qué va? -Contestaba Tai sarcástico- yo ya estoy muerto, solo soy el espíritu de ese apuesto, fuerte e inteligente leopardo, y vine por la perla de shikon

-¡CON GRAN VALOR TU PUEDES SOÑAR!- comenzó a cantar Mono

-¡PARA CREAR UN MUNDO NUEVO!- le siguió Tai

-no tengo idea de que ocurre… - decía confundido Mantis. El había escuchado a Mono cantar eso tantas veces que llego a aprendérsela- pero, en fin. ¡LOS VALIENTES LUCHAN CONTRA CUALQUIER ADVERSIDAD!- cantó.

-¡MUESTRAN SU CRECIMIENTO Y GRAN FORTALEZA!-

El trío llamó la atención de los demás, los cuales los miraban como si fueran de otro planeta.

Parecían unos dementes cantando a todo pulmón, lo único que sabían era que Mono la cantaba a todas horas, nadie sabía el origen de la canción… excepto Tigresa.

-¡AQUEL SUEÑO REVELADOR, HIZO QUE MI CORAZÓN HOY TUVIERA EL VALOR PARA LUCHAR JUNTO A TI! ¡SUPERAREMOS LAS PRUEBAS ¿O ES QUE ACASO PERMITIRÁS QUE EL DESTINO TE ATE COMO A LOS DEMÁS? CON GRAN VALOR TÚ PUEDES SOÑAR SIN IMPORTAR LO TRISTE DE LA REALIDAD. QUE EL MAÑANA CERCA ESTA POR ESO NO LLORES MAS, LUCHA CON FERVOR, SE AUDAZ TRANSFORMANDO TU VOLUNTAD…!

-¡CÁLLENSE!- gritaron todos

-…En un sueño hecho realidad…- concluyeron la canción en un susurro.

-¡Oye, Tigresa!- exclamo dolido Tai- ¿Acaso no recuerdas la canción?

-Sí. Si la recuerdo.

-¿Entonces?... ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! – El emocionado leopardo se paró de su silla como pudo y se colocó atrás de su hermana mientras le ponía ambas mano en los hombros- A ti te gusta más esta:… _El amor siempre va sin razon, y fue así que llego a mi corazón. ¿Cómo fue? Aun no se qué paso. Aversión o atracción lo que nos unió…_

Algo hizo click en la mente de la felina, era verdad, aquella canción le encantaba de cachorra. Pero cuando su hermano la empezó a cantar fue como si su cuerpo viajase a un recuerdo.

Fue como si de repente el tiempo se parara frente a ella.

Vio a un cachorrito de tigre blanco que jugaba con una bola de estambre.

Trató de hablar, pero no pudo… distinguió que ella también era un cachorra.

Sus orejitas captaron la melodía de esa canción.

 _Discutir, por todo pelear una extraña manera de amar. ¿Por qué no demostrar amor? Un "Te quiero" y ya, con un beso y ya y así todo podría ser mejor…_ cantaba mentalmente.

Miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba con aquel cachorrito en una habitación gigante, había muchos juguetes esparcidos por todo el suelo, retratos de ambos… pero lo que más llamó su atención, fue la cajita de música que emitía la melodía.

Comenzó a acercarse al objeto, estaba a punto de tocarlo cuando…

- _mira que el tiempo va de prisa,-_ la voz de Tai la saco de aquel "recuerdo"- _tal vez te puedas arrepentir, todo se acaba y no avisa, quieres tu vida por vivir, si me vez Ranma soy de ti, este amor está creciendo, por favor, Ranma di que si, y te entregare mi corazón… oye lo que estoy diciendo, olvida la amargura, y dame tu ternura._

-Tai- lo llamo- mejor cállate

-Está bien…- respondió. Cuando volvía a su asiento simplemente susurro una leve "amargada _"_

\- bien, ye déjense de juegos y diríjanse al salón de entrenamiento- ordenó Shifu

-Sí, maestro.

Ya había atardecido. La luna se presentó en el cielo nocturno, acompañada por las estrellas.

El día había transcurrido "normal", regaños de Shifu, bromas de Mantis y Mono, miradas asesinas de Tigresa, "postres" durante el entrenamiento de Po, el coqueteo de Víbora y Grulla… todo normal, la única diferencia era Tai.

Todos terminaron de cenar y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, excepto Tigresa, ella menciono que se daría un baño antes de dormir para relajarse.

Cuando terminó, se estaba dirigiendo a su habitación, pero se detuvo… sin saber porque miro hacia todas las direcciones, algo en su mente le decía que no estaba sola.

Puso especial atención en cada detalle, y habría jurado que una sombra paso a su lado… pero tal vez había sido su imaginación, últimamente no podía confiarse mucho de sus instintos o conciencia.

Respiró profundamente. Inhalo el húmedo aire que había en su atmósfera.

En ningún momento del día dejó de llover, para queja de algunos y para el placer de ella.

Las pequeñas gotas de lluvia seguían descendiendo… y ella, sin saber porque, comenzó a tararear en voz baja la canción que había escuchado en la cajita musical de su "recuerdo" interrumpido por Tai.

¡¿Es que no podía estar en paz un momento!?

¡¿Por qué siempre llegaba alguien y la interrumpía!?

 _El amor me atrapó esta vez, quiero al fin yo de ti un beso obtener, no sé bien lo que haré pero sé que aquí junto a mi te quiero tener. Cada vez que miras así, Ranma yo no me pudo resistir, creo que ya me enamore, tengo tu amistad, pero busco mas y que sientas lo mismo tu por mi…_

 _Una conquista sin medida, a las estrellas yo alcanzare, si lo que quiero es una cita mucho esfuerzo yo haré, esto que me haces sentir en igual a un cuento de hadas calidez quiero más de ti que me quite la respiración, aunque juego solamente mi corazón al verte se vuelve transparente…_

-Linda canción- no se esperaba que alguien la hubiese escuchado, así que debido a la sorpresa, simplemente aventó un golpe al aire, y lamentablemente… dio en su objetivo.

-¡Oh! Eras tú Po- exclamo.

 _"Vuelvo a comprobar que no puedo estar ni un minuto sola"_

-Si… aunque… no esperaba que me golpeases en el estomago.

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes muy bien que no es buena idea sorprenderme. ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?

-¿el qué?

-La cantidad de "sustos" que me has querido dar y siempre terminas golpeado… ¿Cuántos han sido en total?

-Contando este… creo que son 54- dijo Po algo dudoso.

-¿en serio? Creí que eran 52

-No, creo que si son 54. Por cierto… ¿Qué haces?

-¿Huh?

-Cuando vine por agua estabas como… ida en tu pensamientos, y luego empezaste a tararear.

-No lo sé. Simplemente recordé la canción que cantaba Tai hace rato… ¿te duele mucho el golpe?

-Nop… recuerda que soy el poderoso Guerrero Dragón- exclamo "egocéntrico" Po con una sonrisa muy forzada. No quería admitir que le dolía.

-¿Así?- una maliciosa sonrisa surcó los labios de Tigresa. Volvió a golpear levemente al panda en el estomago.

-¡AHHH! ¡TEN PIEDAD!- gritó adolorido Po.

-¡Cállate!- dijo molesta Tigresa mientras colocaba su zarpa en la boca del panda- te recuerdo genio que ya es muy tarde y probablemente despertaste a los demás con tu grito, además… ¿No me habías dicho que no te dolía?

-Ehhh… pues… es que….- tartamudeaba. No se le ocurría ninguna excusa.

-Olvídalo… es mejor que me vaya a dormir… buenas noches, Po

-Buenas noches, Tigresa.

Se recostó en su cama, ya se encontraba agotada.

Todo el entrenamiento, la dichosa broma de la miel, la persecución de Tai, la voz, las interrupciones, el ataque de Fung…

 _"hoy si se le ocurrió atacar el valle… maldita cronología de la vida"_

Insinuaciones por parte de Mantis sobre la relación que ella mantenía con Po, los celos paternos de Shifu, los celos de Tai, el porqué de cómo la cabeza del insecto casi no sobrevive para su futura esposa, el atraso de Mei Ling en su llegada al palacio, medio mundo preguntándole que tenia… todo le estaba cayendo como balde de agua fría en las mañanas.

Todo la estaba alterando…

 _La vida siempre da giros inesperados, nadie es verdadero dueño de su destino, pocas personas logran "controlarlo" es como intentar domesticar a aquel caballo salvaje que corre por el campo, libre, sin ataduras._

 _"Felicidades" te dirían todos si lo controlas._

 _"Nada es para siempre…" diría aquella sabia persona. Porque hay que ser sinceros, en cualquier momento de nuestras vidas todos encontraremos a una persona así. "controlar no es lo mismo que domar, tarde o temprano esa situación se saldrá de tus manos"_

 **Recuérdenme nunca mas escribir un capitulo mientras escucho canciones XD Este capitulo lo hice algo corto y... aburrido. pero en serio, aun tengo el estrés presente...**

 **y ahora si contestare los reviews por que las veces anteriores se me olvidaba o no tenia tiempo XD**

 **Nyu-enaiviV: Aww. gracias. por cierto... ¿tu nombre es por Elfen Lied? No resistí la tentación de incluir a Tai Lung, es mi antagonista preferido :3 , ¡Si es Misery Business!. y en cuanto a InuYasha, adoro ese anime, aunque de las obras de Rumiko... mi preferida es Ranma 1/2**

 **hello: Aquí habrá un Tai Lung MUY celoso, y cada vez aumentara mas. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap :3 y sobre la actualización, la verdad ya no se cada cuanto voy a actualizar, tratare de que sea pronto. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Black Rose -IMZ: Gracias :3 Me alegra que te guste mi historia,también me encantan las tuyas *.* y si, ese Tai es un loquillo XD, no se porque, pero siempre me lo imagine asi... sobre las comas y puntos, no me molesta, de hecho me alegra que lo menciones :) lo que sucede es que aun no estoy acostumbrada y pues... aun con mis 13 añitos hago el esfuerzo XD**

 **Shadow star M-A: jajaja, gracias por comentar. para ser sincera no creí que a alguna persona le causase gracia la historia, es decir, mi sentido del humor es mas falso que la pareja de Po y MeiMei XD. y hay ocasiones en las que yo también parezco una loca riendo XD.**

 **Pronto llegara Mei Ling y esto se pondrá bueno!Y sobre lo que cantaba Tai,Mantis, Mono y Tigresa... lo vuelvo a decir...recuérdenme NUNCA DE LOS NUNCA volver a escribir mientras miro anime XD No se porque, simplemente lo escribí y ya... fue por puro instinto.**

 **Quiza hubiera hecho el cap un poco mas largo pero tengo que terminar de ver ToraDora, Attack On Titan, y una amiga me dijo que mirara Super Lovers... , y no pienso verlo por nada del mundo, no me gusta el Yaoi, prefiero el Gore *.***

 **En fin...Besos, Sayonara ;D**


	8. El Regreso De Mei Ling

**¡'quí 'toy! XD**

 **Quizá este cap. Tardo un poquis… pero tengo excusa, además de la falta de imaginación, después de los exámenes tenía que hacer de tarea 3 proyectos y 1 obra en español, 2 obras en artes, tarjetas de todos los municipios en asignatura estatal, 2 proyectos en Ciencias, copiar 8 mapas y aprenderme los municipios (los cuales por cierto me sabia y se me olvidaron XD) en geografía, 1 proyecto en informática (prácticamente en hacer algún producto artesanal que beneficie a la escuela), sin contar todas las tareas extras, todo eso me dejo sin tiempo libre, y los días de descanso que tuve estaba muy cansada, así que solamente me tumbe en mi cama y me puse ver anime… ahhh, que bella es la vida. Por cierto, saque 9.6 en mate (y a nadie le importa) XD**

 **Además ya me pusieron rutina de ejercicio, y créanme que la flojera es difícil de quitar, como dijo Germán "si naces flojo, te mueres flojo" XD**

 **Pero mejor yo dejo de quejarme que ya aburrí y los dejo leer el cap.**

 **Capitulo 8: El Regreso De Mei Ling**

El sol se asomaba por las colinas, su presencia avisó a los habitantes del Valle De La Paz que debían comenzar su típica rutina matutina.

También fue el encargado de avisar al viejo panda rojo que debía sonar el gong para que el entrenamiento de sus alumnos comenzase.

Y claro, no podía faltar el hecho de que también despertó a cierta zorra…

-Pronto llegare al palacio de jade…- murmuro- pero primero dormiré un poco…

Y así fue como volvió a recostar su cabeza en sus manos y a cerrar sus ojos. Se prometió a si misma que solo se dormiría otros "5 minutos", aunque en el fondo todos sabemos que no importa cuántas veces hagamos dicha promesa, siempre la terminaremos rompiendo, y ella no era la excepción.

 _"Hay promesas que están hechas únicamente para romperse"_

-Buenos días, alumnos- dijo el maestro Shifu con voz firme

-Buenos días, maestro- exclamaron al unísono los estudiantes a excepción del leopardo, ya que él se encontraba detrás del panda rojo.

-Vayan a desayunar y después diríjanse al salón de entrenamiento- exclamo Shifu

-Sí, maestro- contestaron los guerreros.

-Ahhh- suspiró Mono- la misma rutina de siempre

Dicho esto todos se retiraron a completar su labor.

Los guerreros del palacio se encontraban entrenando, algunos en cada una de las áreas, y otros teniendo combates amistosos entre ellos.

-¡Ya llegue!- anunció gritando a los cuatro vientos Mei Ling.

-¡Mei!- exclamaron los hermanos emocionados

-Hola, Chicos- los saludo.

No tardaron en aparecer unas radiantes sonrisas en los habitantes del palacio, sobre todo en los rostros de la tigresa, el leopardo de las nieves y el panda rojo.

Fue una bienvenida como cualquier otra.

Preguntas y respuestas aquí y allá.

 _¿A dónde fuiste?_

 _¿Por qué tardaste tanto?_

 _¿Qué estabas haciendo?_

 _¿Viste algún unicornio?_

Aunque claro, hay preguntas más inteligentes que otras.

-Fuí a visitar a una amiga. Tardé porque me entretuve allá. Visitando el lugar ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no iba. Y no Tai, no vi a ningún unicornio.- contestó cada una de las preguntas Mei.

-Mei…- llamó Tigresa- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

El día ya había terminado, justo como había dicho Mono, aquel fue un día común, lo único fuera de lo normal fue la llegada de Mei Ling.

Tigresa decidió platicar con Mei Ling _sobre "ella"_ al anochecer, por que había la posibilidad de que si llegaba a mencionar el tema durante la plena luz del día los demás no tardarían en cuestionarla, y no quería que nadie excepto Mei se enterase.

Todos terminaron de cenar y se habían dirigido a sus habitaciones. Las únicas almas aun despiertas estaban en la cocina.

-¿Qué sucede, querida?- cuestionó Mei con una voz muy dulce, la misma que usaba con Tigresa y Tai cuando ellos necesitaban su ayuda.

-Ven un momento… es importante-murmuró Tigresa.

-De acuerdo-

Ambas se dirigieron al inicio de las escaleras, era una noche muy oscura, y las diminutas estrellas brillaban con intensidad.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Mei

-… ¿Recuerdas cuando era pequeña?- preguntó curiosa

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamó alegre- Aun recuerdo cuando Shifu te trajo del orfanato, cuando tu y Tai únicamente peleaban, y cuando se aliaron para desatar miles de travesuras por el palacio- seguía platicando entre risas.

-Si… - una suave risa se escapo de la felina-… unos pequeños sin control

-Sí, aunque yo sé que no me llamaste para hablar sobre eso… ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Recuerdas a… _ella?_ – murmuró.

De repente los ojos de Mei Ling se abrieron más de lo acostumbrado, algo raro, ya que ella solía mantener la compostura siempre, y tenía reacciones muy fuertes. Se podía decir que ella sabia controlar perfectamente sus emociones (con algunos momentos como excepción, claro) y eso admiraba Tigresa de ella. Miles de veces trató de imitar a Mei, trató de controlar sus emociones. Y aun sigue bloqueándolas, pero de vez en cuando sus mociones se salen de control… y sus amigos sobre todo lamentan que el único sentimiento que no controla muy bien es la ira.

-Sí, la recuerdo… ¿Por qué?- cuestionó preocupada.

-Pues… creo que volvió

La duda y la curiosidad se colaron a la mente de Mei Ling.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente?

-Hace unos días regresaron las ilusiones, mareos y _ella_ … lo mismo que ocurría de pequeña pero…- se quedó callada, su cerebro debatía entre decirle o no a Mei que prácticamente podía "conversar" (si se podía llamar así) con _ella_.

-… "Pero…", ¿"Pero" que?

-No… nada importante….- se decidió, no le diría todo a Mei de golpe, de por sí ya parecía muy alterada. Ya esperaría un tiempo para decírselo, o tal vez eso no fuese necesario, ya que quizá le llegaba a ocurrir como de pequeña, todo eso se iría de repente, sin aviso.

-…ok- dudó Mei.

Ambas se sumergieron en un profundo silencio, Tigresa miró de reojo a Mei Ling, parecía muy nerviosa y alterada, más de lo que esperaba. No tenía planeado que la noticia de _ella_ la dejase así, _"Quizá solo le sorprendió"_ pensó Tigresa. Mei no tenía razon para preocuparse. Regreso su vista hacia el cielo, dando continuación a ese silencio, pero a ninguna le importo, ya que se silencio no era para nada incomodo, era todo lo contrario, cada una estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

Pasados algunos minutos escuchó un profundo suspiro, seguido por la voz de Mei.

-Bien… supongo que _ese_ asunto nos pone muy serias, así que…

-¿Debemos dormir ya?- pregunto la ojirubi con el cansancio marcado en sus ojos

-No… Yo quería preguntarte algo

-Adelante- exclamo segura, después soltó un bostezo

-¿Qué relación tienes con el panda?

-…

-…

-…

-… Tigresa!- llamo cantarinamente- ¿Qué relación tienes con Po?, ¿Huh? Y no se te ocurra decir que ninguna, jovencita. Porque es muy obvio que él no paro de mirarte durante todo el día.-magicamente Mei Ling estaba muy alegre… demasiado -¡Esto es estupendo! Cabe la probabilidad de que si te conviertes en novia de Po te vuelvas mas femenina, sin ofender… ¿Qué opinas?... ¿Tigresa?

Mei Ling dirigió su mirada hacia la felina para saber porque no había contestado, y a escena respondió su pregunta.

Tigresa se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en la construcción de las escaleras… completamente dormida.

-Ahhh- suspiró Mei Ling- ya le preguntare luego, por Oogway, hasta parece que se durmió a propósito.

-¿Tigresa?, ¿Mei Ling?- una voz curiosa la hizo voltear

-¿Po? – el panda las había llamado, de repente, recordó lo que le estaba preguntando a la ahora dormida felina- ¡¿Q-Qué haces aquí?!

-¡Oh! Solo que no podía dormir y quise dar un paseo, pero las encontré… - decía nervioso-Tigresa esta… ¿Dormida?

-¿Qué? ¡Oh! ¡Sí! Es que conversábamos un poco y se quedo dormida…

-Eso no es muy común en ella, aunque tal vez fue el entrenamiento, además ya han sido varias noches las que no puede dormir bien, desde mi habitación escucho como si tuviese pesadillas, ha estado muy distraída, sus cambios de humor son más notorios, y…

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Parece que alguien se preocupa mucho y está al pendiente de mi niña… ¿Verdad, Po?- dijo de manera picara Mei

-¿Q-Que?- pregunto Po, el pobrecillo estaba demasiado rojo

-Descuida, eso queda entre tú y yo, aunque si quieres salir con Tigresa deberás cuidarte de Shifu… el malhumorado aun no supera que su hija ya es mayor y puede tomar sus decisiones.

-Ehhh… ¿Gracias?... aunque supongo que Shifu si es algo gruñón

-¡CÁLLATE, PANDA!- grito Shifu molesto

-¡AHHH! – gritó asustado Po- ¡MAESTRO SHIFU! ¡DESDE CUANDO ESTA AQUÍ!- si su maestro había escuchado la conversación ya se podía declarar panda muerto

-¡LO SUFICIENTE PARA ESCUCHAR QUE ME LLAMASTE GRUÑÓN!

-¡YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOS!- grito Mei interrumpiendo la conversación.- Van a despertar a Tigresa- susurro

Los 3 presentes dirigieron su mirada a la felina, ella se veía muy tranquila, si guardabas mucho silencio y ponías demasiada atención, podías escuchar unos leves ronquidos apenas notorios.

-Es necesario despertarla- menciono Shifu. El panda rojo se estaba acercando, pero una voz hecha a penas un susurro lo detuvo.

-Yo la puedo llevar a su habitación…-menciono el panda- d-digo… es que se ve muy linda durmiendo y no la quiero despertar… e-es decir…ahhh … esto… bueno, y-yo.. y … dormida…

-Po tiene razon- ayudó Mei- no es conveniente despertar a Tigresa, se quedo dormida sin más, está muy cansada.

-… bien- aceptó a regañadientes en viejo maestro

Po había cargado a tigresa y la había dejado en su habitación. Tigresa aun lucía tranquila, con su mente en paz, llena de relajación.

-Que descanses Tigresa- murmuro Po mientras colocaba sobre ella una ligera manta, pues la noches era fresca, además el sabia a la perfección que Tigresa era de esas pocas personas que sin importar la temperatura del ambiente debían dormir cobijadas.

Tigresa se lo había mencionado cuando él y los chicos habían ido a una misión, cuando llego la hora de dormir, el calor de la noche era prácticamente infernal, sobre todo para el gracias a todo su peaje, pero a pesar del calor, Tigresa tenía una manta encima, fue ahí cuando él le pregunto la razon y ella le explico _"No puedo dormir muy bien sin alguna manta, no sé porque… así ha sido desde que era una cachorra"_

Después de colocar la manta, miro el rostro de Tigresa, sin su típico seño fruncido, aunque se veía algo inquieta.

Miro sus labios, y por instinto se fue acercando, poco a poco. Cada vez mas y mas cerca, y cuando estuvo a roce de los labios de la felina… sucedió.

Tigresa había aventado un golpe, golpe que dio directo en el rostro de Po.

El panda tuvo que contener un grito de dolor al sentir el puño de la felina impactar en su rostro. Volvió a ver a Tigresa y noto que ella seguía dormida.

-Hasta dormida golpea demasiado fuerte- se quejo- bien ahora sí, buenas noches Tigresa.

Rápidamente coloco sus labios en la mejilla izquierda de Tigresa. Fue un contacto muy rápido (demasiado según él). De todos modos, era solo un pequeño beso en la mejilla, ¿No?, ¿Qué tenia de malo? Aunque si Tigresa se enterase seguro lo destrozaría a la mas mínima oportunidad

A velocidad del rayo se fue silenciosamente a su habitación, aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas y el golpe marcado.

-Ya está de regreso- murmuro Mei Ling- solo espero que esto no le afecte, a pesar de ser una gran guerrera le será difícil todo esto… ¿De verdad será ella? Digo, es muy obvio pero supongo que en el fondo desearía algo diferente, no podrá parar a ese monstruo. Aunque hay una ventaja… puede que mi vieja amiga se encuentre de nuevo con su verdadera hija una vez ella este fuera de peligro.

 **Y ya 'ta.**

 **Este cap no fue tan largo ni tan corto, pero… ñeh.**

 **Si el cap. fue aburrido, lo lamento, pero tengo flojera y mis deditos duelen, en serio no creí que fuera tan difícil, pero gracias a todos los que dejan review, me animan a continuar con la historia :D**

 **Black Rose –IMZ: Muchas gracias :D y sip, 13 años apenas… estoy bien enana XD muchas gracias por tu review. Awww's me alagas, pero… ¿Cuántos años tienes tu? En el poco tiempo libre que he tenido logre leer algunos capítulos de tus historias, y de verdad me encanta tu manera de escribir, algún día de estos me veras de colada n los comentarios XD**

 **Djs from mars fan: Gracias, gracias. Me alagas pero no me subas mas el orgullo que me va a explotar la cabeza XD okno, pero aun así muchas gracias, todos sus reviews me animan.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Me alegra que te haya encantado, muchísimas gracias. Tardo un poco la actualización pero… ¡Ok! No tengo excusa XD y descuida pronto habrá un Po celoso 7u7 *.***

 **TiPo4ever: te agradezco mucho tu review. Si la relación de hermanos entre estos felinos es algo… extraña, es decir, ¿Quién se pelea con sus hermanos? Pfff, todo aquí es paz y amor… obvio… Nah, esa ni yo me la creo XD. Y sobre quién es el niño del recuerdo… solo te diré que el niño aparecerá… tal vez no hoy y tal vez no mañana, pero si pronto. Y SI habrá Po celoso 7u7**

 **Soy tan mala que actualizare dentro de 2 años… ¡Okno! Eso es tan cruel que ni siquiera Voldemort o Snow lo hacen. Es que, es frustrante cuando encuentras una historia buena y tarda en actualizar o abandono la historia hace mas de 3 años… es frustrante, ¿No?.**

 **Pero en fin, Bye.**

 **Besos & Sayonara**


End file.
